


Браслет волос вокруг моей кости

by Yenshee



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Body Worship, Bonding, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hannibal is Hannibal, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Will Graham, Oral Sex, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Rimming, Romance, Sassy Will Graham, Seduction, Serial Killers, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Swearing, Tenderness, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yenshee/pseuds/Yenshee
Summary: В этом мире омеги — трофеи, предмет торга, но Уилл Грэм совершил немыслимое: избежал принудительной метки. Теперь он востребованный профайлер и хочет обрести свободу на своих условиях.У Ганнибала Лектера иная цель:неторопливо и планомерно он желает соблазнить самую уникальную омегу,которую когда-либо встречал.На Балтимор вновь упадет тень ужасного серийного убийцы, а вам предстоит иначе взглянуть на страсть, соблазн, ужас и красоту, обнажив эстетичность подлинного любовного преступления.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/gifts).
  * A translation of [Bright Hair About The Bone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781915) by [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/pseuds/MissDisoriental). 



_Когда мою могилу вскрыть  
Придут, чтоб гостя подселить,  
То, раскопав, найдут  
Браслет волос вокруг моей кости.  
(«Мощи», перевод Д. В. Щедровицкого  
оригинал ― «The Relic» Джон Донн)_  
  


В комнате допросов было удивительно тихо: слышались лишь сдерживаемые вдохи и резкие выдохи с тихим присвистом, мерное тиканье часов да прерывистый шелест бумаг. Звуки прерывало натужное шуршание магнитофона. Они набухали, сливаясь в тихий, приглушённый гул. Создавалось впечатление, что всю жизнь и энергию выпили из этой небольшой комнатушки четыре на четыре, она тихо истекла кровью, онемев, ― и жизнь закончилась, вводя окружающих в состояние анабиоза, словно гангрена, расползшаяся по некогда здоровой ноге. 

Единственный «живой» звук доносился из коридора ― там кипела жизнь: громкие разговоры, щелчки камер, кто-то пронёсся мимо двери допросной, но громче остальных звучал голос (почти наверняка принадлежавший Фредди Лаундс), требующий соблюдать их журналистские права и самоуверенно цитирующий Первую поправку. Конечно, всё должно быть наоборот, потому что обычно в комнате допросов вершилось правосудие, а в коридорах стояла благоговейная тишина. Но сейчас это было неважно, или вы действительно думаете, что что-либо когда-либо идёт так, как задумано? 

Уилл полагал, что детективы ждали, когда он заговорит первым, но ему нечего было сказать, поэтому он лишь вытянул ноги под столом и уставился на свои ладони. На фоне тёмного стола руки выглядели бледными и хрупкими, будто принадлежали не ему: на левом запястье расцвёл браслет из фиолетовых синяков, которые он даже не помнил, как получил. Конечно, наручники тоже внесли лепту, хотя довольно красиво оттеняли синяки. Однако Уиллу не нравился вид его рук ― по его мнению, они должны выглядеть ловчее и крепче. Он решил, что легко выскользнет из наручников, если захочет, но смысла в этом особо не было. 

― Люди имеют _право_ знать. ― Теперь голос звучал громче (да, это точно Фредди). ― ФБР вечно пытается скрыть подобные дела от общественности. А я уже не раз говорила, что он сумасшедший, и была права!.. 

Старший из двух детективов прокашлялся, обменялся многозначительным взглядом с напарником, который едва заметно кивнул в ответ и вышел за дверь. Уилл перестал пялиться на руки и поднял взгляд. В зеркале отразилось бледное лицо ― будто у призрака. Шум за дверью нарастал, а потом всё вдруг стихло и более молодой детектив вернулся в допросную, закрыв за собой дверь. 

― Принести тебе что-нибудь, сынок? ― спросил старший, а Уилл на пару с молодым детективом уставились на него с великим удивлением, будто он совершил героический поступок, наконец нарушив затянувшуюся тишину. ― Кофе? Сигареты? 

Уилл слегка поёрзал, задаваясь вопросом, наблюдал ли за допросом Джек через двустороннее зеркало. 

― Нет, спасибо, ― спокойно ответил он. ― Не нужно. 

_Нарушение тишины…_ Ещё одной клятвы ― хрупкой, легко разрушимой. Сюда же можно отнести обещания, откровенные заявления, переломанные кости и сердца, живущие в этом мире и готовые в любой момент разбиться, если не вынесут обстоятельств. Но не то чтобы это имело какое-то значение. Не в масштабах Вселенной. 

― Ты ведь понимаешь, что лучше рассказать, как всё было на самом деле? ― Голос детектива нарочито низок, мягок, дружелюбен. Уилл отказывался поднимать на него взор, зная, что на лице будет тщательно отрепетированное сочувствующее выражение (умоляющие глаза, обнадёживающая улыбка… Без сомнения, он практиковал всё это в зеркале во время обеда). ― Мы не сможем помочь, если не скажешь нам правду. 

Уилл изо всех сил старался не вздыхать слишком раздражённо и громко. Классический допрос, почти как по учебнику: демонстрация внимания и понимания, приглашающие подозреваемого снять бремя вины, разразившись признаниями, словно конфетти. Несмотря на серьёзность ситуации, Уилл немного оскорбился тем, что детективы полагали, будто он купится на что-то столь очевидное. Потом он вдруг понял, что вновь пялился на руки, что уже наскучило, поэтому перевёл взор на стол, считая чернильные пятна на поверхности. Слева была особенно большая царапина в виде Калифорнии… 

― Почему бы просто не рассказать нам, что ты сделал? ― вновь подал голос детектив. ― Начни с самого начала. Как это могло произойти? 

«Давай-ка я лучше собью с твоего лица эту фальшивую озабоченность? ― раздражённо подумал Уилл. ― Как тебе такое?» 

― Я ничего не сделал, ― ответил он, почувствовав внезапную гордость от того, как уверенно это прозвучало. 

― Существуют смягчающие обстоятельства, ― настойчиво продолжил детектив, будто Уилл ничего не говорил. ― Ты тогда был сам не свой. Люди поймут, не станут _осуждать_. Не будут винить за то, что ты сделал. ― Уилл поднял бровь, детектив прокашлялся. ― Ну да, конечно не обойдётся без _последствий_ , но ты… знаешь, о чём я. Позвольте помочь, мистер Грэм. Люди, работающие здесь, прикроют вас, им небезразлично ваше благополучие. 

― Наверное, для этого немного поздновато, ― тем же ровным тоном ответил Грэм. ― Конкретно этот корабль уже уплыл. ― Да, уплыл и утонул в грёбаной гавани. ― Я уже говорил: я этого не делал. Знаю, как это выглядит, но вам придётся мне поверить. ― Он замолчал, подумав, что им необязательно ему верить, да он и сам бы себе не поверил, если честно, будь на их месте; однако всё равно продолжил: ― Вы взяли не того человека. ― Каким-то невероятным усилием воли ему удалось сдержать отчаяние, готовое вот-вот просочиться в голос. 

На этот раз они даже не потрудились ответить на его попытки отрицания. Уилл видел явный скепсис на их лицах и чувствовал, что скоро сдастся. 

― Вы спросили, нужно ли мне что-нибудь, ― продолжил он. ― Нужно. Хочу позвонить. 

Старший детектив тяжело вздохнул, подняв руки с видом человека, исчерпавшего чашу терпения, и уставился на Уилла, будто тот попросил шампанского и корзину котят на завтрак, а не требовал законного права. 

― Ну хорошо, ― устало сказал он. ― Хорошо, мистер Грэм. Вы хотите, чтобы я связался с вашим адвокатом? 

Вопрос довольно простой, но ответить на него было сложно, поэтому Уилл замолчал, принимая тяжёлое решение. Он и сам не понимал, почему колебался. Из-за стыда или чрезмерной гордости ― нежелания признавать потребность в помощи. Будто дав слабину, он примет кошмарную реальность, а не продолжит притворяться, что просто спал. Но в конце концов, куда он ещё мог обратиться, если не туда? И тем не менее, ещё несколько секунд он просто молчал, глядя на свои покрытые синяками руки. 

― Мистер Грэм? 

Резкость тона детектива заставила Уилла подскочить ― только тогда он понял, что не знал, как долго молчал. Но он должен был сказать. Сейчас или никогда. _Сейчас, сейчас._ Поэтому Грэм глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем наконец поднять голову. 

― Нет, ― спокойно и твёрдо сказал он. ― Не адвокату. 

― Тогда кому? 

Впервые Уилл посмотрел детективу прямо в глаза. 

― Нет, ― повторил он медленно и чётко, чтобы избежать возможного непонимания. ― Не адвокату. Я хочу поговорить с доктором Ганнибалом Лектером. 

***

**ЗА ПОЛГОДА ДО ЭТОГО**

_Учебный центр академии ФБР, Куантико, штат Вирджиния._

Зимнее солнце начало садиться, оставляя на небе пурпурно-красные полосы, тени удлинялись, один за другим огни вспыхивали в здании Академии в попытках прогнать темноту. За дверьми главной аудитории росла разношёрстная толпа студентов. На лицах ― предвкушение, любопытство или нарочитая небрежность. Лекция должна была начаться десять минут назад, но двери до сих пор были закрыты и никто не пришёл, чтобы объяснить задержку. 

― Ты когда-нибудь видела его вживую? ― спросила одна из практиканток соседку слева. 

― Нет. То есть я его видела мельком в прошлом семестре, но лекции не посещала. 

― И я. Хотя, признаюсь, меня гложет любопытство. Говорят, он вроде как гений какой-то. 

― Кто так говорит? ― вклинился третий стажёр, гордящийся тем, что скептически относился к любому хорошему мнению об окружающих. 

Девушка пожала плечами и перекатила языком жвачку из одной щеки к другой. 

― Не знаю, все говорят. 

― Да, но _конкретно_ ты можешь имена назвать? 

― Вы об Уилле Грэме болтаете? ― спросил четвёртый, бесстыдно подслушавший разговор. 

― Да, ― подтвердил третий. ― Нина, кажется, влюбилась. Он ведь _гений_ и всё такое. 

― Ой, заткнись, Алекс, правда. Не влюблялась я. 

― Все в него влюбляются поначалу, ― ответил четвёртый студент. ― А потом одинаково быстро приходят в себя. 

― И почему же? 

― Они его _вживую_ встречают. 

― Это довольно жестоко, ― сказал Алекс, но от души рассмеялся. 

― Зато правда. Скажем так, его лучше любить издалека.

Нина криво усмехнулась, отвернувшись от собеседников к доске престижного персонала, на которой среди прочих висело фото Уилла, пусть его назначили на должность не так давно. Джек Кроуфорд, висевший в двух позициях слева от Грэма, неодобрительно смотрел с фотографии: его взгляд, казалось, обладал сверхъестественной способностью отслеживать наблюдателей в коридоре. 

― А с виду мистер Грэм вполне дружелюбен, ― задумчиво сказала она. 

― А по слухам ― совершенно адское создание, ― ответил четвёртый студент. ― Упаси тебя Господь передавать на его лекции записки ― сразу поймёшь, что такое настоящее публичное унижение. Он буквально сожрёт и не подавится. Да и не то чтоб ему нужно даже что-то говорить ― у этого маленького ублюдка такой взгляд, он мог бы раздавить им глыбу гранита, если б захотел. 

― Передавать записки? Тебе что, двенадцать? 

― Я хотел организовать поездку, ― ответил тот, изображая оскорблённое достоинство. 

― На семинар? 

― В бар, раз уж на то пошло. Сколько двенадцатилеток ходят в бары? Ой, я и забыл, что ты из Детройта, да? Там, наверное, они все так делают. ― Нина закатила глаза, а собеседник усмехнулся и добавил гораздо серьёзнее: ― Бог свидетель, нам нужно порой расслабляться. Особенно сейчас. 

Повисла зловещая пауза, трое из говоривших обменялись взглядами. 

― А сегодня, ― наконец сказала Нина полушёпотом. ― Думаете, мистер Грэм будет говорить о… _нём_? 

― Если он вообще сегодня появится. Но на самом деле нет, точно не будет, потому что Джек Кроуфорд запретил распространяться на эту тему. _Никто_ о нём не говорит. 

― Почему? В этом нет никакого смысла. 

― Потому что никто никогда не видел ничего подобного, ― мрачно ответил Алекс. ― Они пытаются предотвратить всеобщую панику. 

― А я считаю, что если люди будут знать, тогда смогут себя защитить. 

― Как? Всё, что известно на данный момент ― что в опасности омеги. Вот и всё, и никаких других зацепок. Они и сами не знают, как он их выбирает, даже местоположение постоянно меняется. Они не станут выносить это на суд общественности, пока не наскребут улик на хороший профиль. 

― А _ты_ откуда так много знаешь? 

Алекс прокашлялся, внезапно на лице отразилась неловкость. 

― Я остановился, чтобы прочесть перечень личного состава возле офиса мистера Грэма, ― сказал он после недолгого колебания. ― Да и… э-э… стены довольно тонкие. 

― О Господи боже, ты подслушивал под дверью! ― воскликнул четвёртый. ― Ну и кто теперь влюблён в Уилла Грэма? 

― Не говори глупостей! 

― Поджидал случая броситься ему на помощь? Торчал в коридоре в надежде, что он позволит понести свой портфель? 

― Всё было совсем _не так_ …

― Ох, мистер Грэм, ― проворковал четвёртый преувеличенным фальцетом, ― ваша ангельски сердитая физиономия сводит меня с ума. С удовольствием бы променял значок на возможность протереть ваши очки, мистер Грэм. Вид вашей трёхдневной щетины… 

― Ладно, _хватит_ , ― рявкнул Алекс. ― Ты ведёшь себя совершенно неподобающе. Серийный убийца не повод для смеха. 

― Согласен, а вот ты ― повод. И твой фетиш на Уилла Грэма. 

Внезапно в начале коридора послышался гомон и какое-то движение, прервавшее их разговор. Двери аудитории распахнулись и в неё вошли Уилл и Джек Кроуфорд. Присутствие Джека на лекции для стажёров само по себе явление достаточно необычное, чтобы заставить студентов заинтригованно перешёптываться, хотя именно появление Уилла создало наибольший ажиотаж: невероятно мрачный и бледный, он хмурился и недовольно кривил губы. 

― Что-то точно случилось, ― сказала Нина. ― Посмотрите на его лицо. 

И, будто зараза, зловещая суровость, исходившая от Уилла и Джека, оказала мощное успокоительное действие на студентов, которые замолчали, пока наконец самый смелый не подал голос: 

― Мистер Грэм! 

― Все вопросы позже, ― коротко ответил Уилл, не замедляя шага и не оборачиваясь. ― Поторопитесь, пожалуйста. Занимайте места. ― Он на несколько секунд замолчал, обменявшись взглядами с Джеком, когда за окном раздался безошибочно узнаваемый вой сирен. 

В коридоре вновь загомонили студенты, повторяющие друг за другом одно и то же. Поначалу это казалось полной бессмыслицей, как и вой сирен, но если вслушаться, можно было разобрать короткую фразу: _«Ещё один, ещё один»_. Уилл и Джек вновь обменялись напряжёнными взглядами и зашли в чёрную, словно пещера, аудиторию. На почтительном расстоянии за ними потянулись стажёры ― все смотрели в пол, будто гробоносцы на похоронах.

***

Уилл прокашлялся, казалось, уже двадцатый раз, оглядел море лиц, в свете прожектора кажущихся бледными. Они смотрели на него блестящими глазами, исполненными страстной надежды, как на обладателя сакрального знания ― вдруг поделится тайнами. Уилл хотел бы сказать, что не стоило беспокоиться, потому что это не тот тип знаний, которыми человек в здравом уме захочет обладать. Но, быть может, то была лишь игра света, ведь каждый студент выглядел очень _молодо_ , хотя это не так. Быть может, это Уилл внезапно почувствовал себя слишком старым. «Измученным заботами» ― вот подходящее определение. Будто тревоги и опасения наконец начали крошить его, перемалывать жерновами, оставляя лишь труху. Однако если вдуматься, сейчас Уилл ощущал себя вне тела, будто со стороны наблюдал за собственной копией, выпущенной в мир без чётких инструкций, как себя вести. Возможно, как неисправный робот… Бракованный андроид из нелепых научно-фантастических фильмов, которые смотрят за полночь люди, страдающие бессонницей.

Уилл часто заморгал, пытаясь сосредоточиться, когда острая головная боль пронзила черепушку. Сегодняшние события особенно ужасны ― хотя разве они не всегда такие? ― и остаточные образы увиденного продолжали мелькать перед глазами. Ещё несколько подобных случаев ― и попытки Джека Кроуфорда ограничить доступ прессы к информации разнесут в пух и прах. Хотя, по общему признанию, утаивание этого походило на шутку, потому что уже все кому не лень знали, что в городе орудовал новый серийный убийца. Единственное, что оставалось втайне ― количество убийств, но само его существование отрицать было невозможно. То тут, то там всплывали прозвища ― одно театральнее другого, будто это трэш-метал певец, а не сумасшедший похититель человеческих жизней. Балтиморский мясник. Монстр Мэриленда. Жнец. Фредди Лаундс явно надеялась, что Скульптор наберёт наибольшую популярность, поэтому старательно форсила это имя на страницах TattleCrime. 

― Я не понял, ― обратился Уилл к Джеку касательно последнего. 

― Ну… Наверное, потому что он их расчленяет. 

― Он не _расчленяет_ , ― раздражённо отрезал Уилл. ― Он их _кромсает_.

Образ последней жертвы теперь мелькал на задворках сознания Грэма, и он вновь заморгал, пытаясь прогнать его. 

― Итак, ― твёрдо сказал он, ― теперь вам должно стать ясно ещё одно критическое различие между организованными и неорганизованными преступниками. Первые скорее всего географически и профессионально мобильны, в то время как вторые… ― О Господи, кто-то уже хотел задать вопрос: Уилл видел, как решительно махала рука из толпы, будто тупой уёбок мнил себя находящимся на рок-концерте зрителем с зажжённой зажигалкой. ― Да? ― с едва скрытым нетерпением спросил он. 

― Мистер Грэм, как вы считаете, Скульптор относится к организованному или неорганизованному типу?

Все хором вздохнули, услышав этот вопрос, ― то ли восхищаясь смелостью говорившего, то ли осуждая его. Краем глаза Уилл видел, как напрягся Джек, сидевший в кресле. 

― Сожалею, однако сейчас я это обсуждать не готов, ― ответил Уилл тоном, который ясно говорил ― ему ни капли не жаль. ― Эта лекция посвящена не индивидуальному исследованию конкретного случая. 

― Но, сэр…

На этот раз Уилл вообще ничего не ответил ― лишь взглянул на оскорблённого почемучку поверх очков. 

― Гранитная _глыба_ , ― вполголоса пробормотал четвёртый студент Нине. 

Уилл раздражённо принялся перебирать записи, потом решительно щёлкнул следующий слайд. 

― Организованный преступник обычно убивает в одном месте, а потом избавляется от тела в другом, ― кратко прокомментировал он. ― Скорее всего он будет тщательно контролировать происходящее на месте преступления, включая улики, которые оставит в минимальном количестве. ― Уилл замолчал, напряжённо всматриваясь в лица студентов, будто ожидая, что кто-то ещё осмелится прервать его. В тишине раздался тихий скрип ― дверь в аудиторию распахнулась. Луч света из коридора на мгновение осветил плечи и лицо Уилла, будто прожектором, и те, кто наблюдал за ним, удивились бы тому, что он не сердился на того, кто прервал лекцию, а искренне улыбался ему. Несколько любопытных студентов обернулись посмотреть, кто вошёл, дабы узнать, кого одарил улыбкой обычно непроницаемый Уилл Грэм, но к тому времени высокая тёмная фигура уже растворилась в тенях и темноте аудитории. 

― Конечно, всё это имеет большое значение, когда данные индивиды попадают на допрос, ― добавил Уилл, когда на экране появился очередной слайд. Вновь замолчав, он нахмурился, побледнев. ― Если неорганизованный преступник нуждается в более тщательном подходе, то для организованного характерно прямо противоположное. В данном случае предпочтительны прямые вопросы, потому что такой тип хочет утвердить своё превосходство. Это включает попытки подорвать работу следователей, ― сказал Уилл. Подождав некоторое время, он медленно обвёл взглядом аудиторию. ― Надеюсь, мне не нужно напоминать вам, что ваша работа состоит в том, чтобы этого не допустить.

***

Когда лекция закончилась, Уилл почти слетел со сцены, чтобы сделать то, что всегда делал в такие моменты: сбежать и скрыться в каком-нибудь заброшенном классе, затаившись там (он, конечно, не прятался или, боже упаси, не сидел в _засаде_ ― конечно нет), пока толпа не рассосётся, чтобы он вновь мог выйти на белый свет парковки, избежав бесконечных вопросов взбудораженных студентов. Такая стратегия Уиллу нравилась, потому что желающих общаться студентов было слишком много, и некоторые из них даже очень настойчивы. Однако он прекрасно знал, что этому вечеру всё равно не суждено стать уютным ― Джек назначил встречу новой оперативной группы, собранной для расследования преступлений, которые совершал Скульптор. Он хотел, чтобы они познакомились и вместе отдохнули на мероприятии. Уилл сомневался, что поедание канапе и попивание вина уместно в такое время, но Джек был настроен решительно.

― Так команда быстрее сплотится, не будет желания сцепиться по любому поводу, ― сказал он, а потом, по-видимому, вспомнил второе значение слова «сцепиться» и неловко поморщился. ― В общем, полезно для поддержания боевого духа. 

― Ты этому на правительственном семинаре научился? ― укоризненно спросил Уилл. ― Да, Джек? 

― Да какая разница? ― ответил тот, очевидно, вспомнив управленческую подготовку, которую ему пришлось посетить, чтобы отрыгнуть эту чушь. ― Профессиональное благополучие имеет _первостепенное_ значение. Умственный и физический комфорт ― ключ к счастливому, успешному рабочему месту. 

Тут Уилл сдался ― частично потому, что Джек вот-вот заговорил бы с бессвязностью старого хиппи, который заставит всю команду петь «Кум-ба-я», но больше потому, что его психологический и физический комфорт столь редки, что от нудных мероприятий и вынужденных светских разговоров он просто испарился в неизвестном направлении. 

― Там будет доктор Лектер, ― добавил Джек, будто полагая, что для Уилла это некое утешение. ― Можешь с ним поговорить, если почувствуешь дискомфорт. 

На самом деле это не совсем то утешение, которое имел в виду Джек. Надо признать, Уилл обрадовался этой новости, но одновременно тревожился: ему нравилось, когда Ганнибал видел его в обстановке, где Уилл был как рыба в воде, а не когда чувствовал себя неуклюжим, не в своей тарелке, другими словами ― в тех ситуациях, которые подчеркнули бы различия между ними, выставив Уилла в невыгодном свете. Потому что Ганнибал ― естественно ― имел превосходные коммуникационные навыки, прекрасное самообладание, несомненно, приобретённое от медицинской практики, а ещё, наверное, от аристократического воспитания и благовоспитанных родителей. Хотя было трудно представить Ганнибала в окружении чего-то столь банального, как семья. Но это, конечно, не оправдание коммуникативным способностям Шрёдингера, которые были у Уилла. И успешность их проявления зависела от того, оказывался рядом Ганнибал или нет. 

Сквозь тонкие стены классной комнаты Уилл уже слышал низкий гул голосов из зала, где собирались гости ― большинство он уже знал, потому что они из вежливости посетили его лекцию. И, конечно, все они ждали его появления. Уилл несчастно вздохнул, потом представил свой дом: безмятежный, одинокий, если не считать своры собак, и внезапно испытал такое желание оказаться там, что ему стало физически больно. Только это, конечно, не _настоящий_ источник боли ― она на самом деле исходила от низа живота ― к этому моменту уже несколько дней, ― и Уилл отчаянно старался её игнорировать в надежде, что она прекратится, если не обращать внимание. Он постарался сосредоточиться на гуле голосов за стеной и ― о боже ― расслышал, как Джек бубнил что-то необъяснимое о бюджетных ограничениях, а потом безошибочно распознал голос Ганнибала, который довольно бойко оспаривал заявление Джека. Оба разговаривали так уверенно, что Уилл внезапно почувствовал прилив самопрезрения из-за трусливого нежелания покидать безопасный класс. В любом случае, конечно, лучше бы покончить с этим поскорее ― тем быстрее он сможет уйти домой, ведь не будет тут торчать _весь_ вечер (если бы).

Уилл вновь недовольно вздохнул, потом толкнул дверь и вошёл в ярко освещённое помещение, непроизвольно заморгал и со стыдом понял, что Ганнибал, наверное, видел это, что было не круто. Потом он стоял и тупил у двери ещё несколько секунд, понимая, что не знал, куда должен идти, чувствуя себя ещё более неловко от того, как уставились на него некоторые гости. А затем рядом материализовался Джек, подталкивая к шведскому столу: добродушно, но безумно настойчиво, напоминая Уиллу тех больших альпийских собак, которые спасают несчастных овец, заблудившихся в горах. 

― Отличная лекция, ― тепло сказал Джек. ― Но они всегда такие, да? ― Уилл не понял, риторический ли это вопрос, поэтому неопределённо хмыкнул. ― У тебя прямо талант, ― продолжил Джек. 

― Спасибо, ― ответил Уилл, которому по большому счёту было всё равно. 

Джек кивнул, как-то воровато оглянулся и, поколебавшись, налил себе бокал вина, вновь уставившись на Уилла. 

― Что? ― нервно спросил он. 

― Ты как вообще? 

― Нормально. 

― Уверен? Ты словно комок нервов. 

Уилл поморщился. _Комок нервов…_ Какое ужасное выражение. Если постараться, он даже мог себе их представить: каждый, извивающийся под кожей, словно ком червей. 

― Правда, ― увереннее сказал он. ― Я в порядке. ― А потом ― потому что на самом деле очень мило, когда кто-то о тебе заботится, пусть и Джек, которому за это платили, ― добавил: ― Спасибо, что спросил. 

― Ну хотя бы поешь что-нибудь, ― настаивал Джек. ― Ты очень бледный. 

Уилл ощутил прилив раздражения ― не в последнюю очередь из-за того, что Джек, казалось, неспособен принять его заверения всерьёз и начал скатываться в режим альфы с ужасающей скоростью (только не это). Как бы то ни было, Уиллу лучше не спорить, поэтому он лишь кивнул и взял кусок ближайшего пирога с заварным кремом. Не потому что правда хотел есть, но в надежде, что Джек заткнётся. Выпечка скользила слоями, Уилл вцепился обеими руками, чтобы тут же сунуть в рот без особого энтузиазма, а потом вдруг заволновался, что похож на большую мышь (и что Ганнибал это увидит и это будет не круто), поэтому быстро положил пирог на место. Джек благо отвлёкся на монолог о бюджете, выделенном на поведенческий отдел, поэтому Уилл притворялся, что вникал, одновременно пытаясь не слишком явно подслушивать разговор Ганнибала с одним из федеральных представителей, несмотря на то что, похоже, он был о вине. 

― Упадок мелбека, ― звучно произнёс Ганнибал, будто Мелбеки ― обречённые аристократы или ветвь распавшейся королевской семьи, которая переживала не лучшие времена. Женщина, с которой он говорил, опустила голову, соглашаясь, а Уилл тихо вздохнул, невольно удивляясь, почему его безнадёжно тянуло к человеку, который говорил «упадок мелбека» в ходе обычного разговора, будто это вообще что-то значило (может быть, оно и значило, конечно). 

Тем временем речь Джека о поведенческом отделе и бюджетах достигла мучительного завершения, наступила короткая пауза, а потом он внезапно рявкнул: «Уилл!» ― и замолчал. 

По тону было непонятно, чего он хотел, поэтому Грэм склонился к двум противоположным вариантам: «Уилл! Мы уже закончили, так что уёбывай отсюда» или «Уилл! Я жду твоего мнения по поводу финансов, выделенных поведенческому отделу» ― возможно, и то и другое. А может, ничего из этого, и поскольку Уилл нифига не слушал, то и сказать толком было нечего. На мгновение он поймал взгляд Ганнибала и на растянувшиеся секунды не мог отвести глаз. Потом Джек вновь рявкнул его имя, заставив обратить на себя внимание. 

― Да, Джек? ― старательно нейтральным тоном сказал Уилл, надеясь, что этот ответ удовлетворит любые варианты. 

― Я хотел бы познакомить тебя с несколькими людьми сегодня, ― сказал Джек. ― Точнее, это они жаждут с тобой встретиться. 

Так значит, вариант третий ― ничего из вышеперечисленного. 

― Да? ― ответил Уилл, пытаясь звучать не слишком подавленно. 

― Да. Они присутствовали на лекции и читали о тебе статьи. ― А потом, когда Уилл не ответил, он сказал: ― Ты становишься знаменитым, Уилл. Нравится тебе это или нет.

Уилл принялся хмуро разглядывать птифур на подносе: грецкие орехи в салате, похожие на крошечные, рассечённые лопатой мозги. 

― Всего лишь быстрое знакомство, ― настойчиво продолжил Джек. ― К тому же они атташе из Вашингтона, так что в твоих интересах осчастливить их, ― вкрадчиво закончил Джек, а Уилл вздохнул в уже, наверное, сороковой раз за сегодня. ― Высокий слева ― Дентон Скиннер, а маленький рядом ― Адам Сименс. 

― Скиннер и Сименс¹? ― недоверчиво повторил Уилл. ― Что за фамилии такие? ― Как у придурков. Хотя последний мог бы ещё претендовать на немецкие корни (и его носитель, возможно, терпел вечное хихиканье каждый раз, когда представлялся), в то время как второй просто звучал жутко. Уилл украдкой посмотрел на обоих и вновь повернулся к Джеку, одарив его умоляющим взглядом, переводящимся как _«Прошу, не заставляй меня это делать»_. Ответный хмурый взор сказал ему: _«Ты что, шутишь? Пошёл туда быстро и будь с ними повежливее»_.

В их немом диалоге Уилл теперь округлил глаза: _«Но ты только на них взгляни. Они ведь совершенно скучные»_.

На что Джек нахмурился больше: _«Уилл Грэм, считаю до трёх, а потом надеру тебе жопу»_. 

Уилл и сам вызывающе свёл брови: _«Да ладно тебе, Джек. Не будь мудаком»_. 

Джек шагнул к нему: _«Раз… два…»_

― Ладно, ладно! ― сказал Уилл более раздражённо, чем хотел: порой ему казалось, что подростка изображать из себя у него получалось лучше всего. 

― Вот и молодец, ― язвительно ответил Джек, будто прочитал мысли Уилла. ― И _повежливее_. 

Уилл представил, как упирался бы, будь одной из своих собак на приёме у ветеринара, но смирился с неизбежным и позволил Джеку проводить себя к мужчинам. Даже Уилл, который обычно не обращал внимания на внешность людей, невольно подумал, что оба выглядели особенно бесперспективно. Скиннер худой, тощий, как солитёр, с выпирающими костями, раздувающимися ноздрями, выступающими лошадиными зубами, тогда как у Сименса был раздутый розовый рот, как у разочарованного ребёнка, и, несмотря на маленький рост, блестящая белая кожа ― толще, чем положено. Уилл вспомнил слова Джека про «сцепиться», и если думать о другом значении слова, то он скорее отгрыз бы себе ноги, чем приблизился к кому-либо из этих двоих. Будь у него выбор, Уилл остался бы на расстоянии футов десяти от этих мужчин… а ведь о таких даже есть крылатое выражение. Прайс иногда говорил так, когда сталкивался с особо неприятным лаборантом: «Не коснулся бы его и десятифутовой говняной палкой». Вот как раз этих представителей Уилл бы ею и не коснулся, разве только ударил по голове… 

― Мистер Грэм! ― воскликнул Сименс, бросившись к нему, словно маленький слонопотам. 

Уилл понимал, что, вероятно, грубо отступить так явно, но мысль о близости с этой жирной кожей (возможно, даже _объятиями_ ) была слишком ужасна, поэтому он отступил: Сименс промахнулся мимо цели и чуть не врезался в стену. Джек раздражённо откашлялся. 

― Итак… Мистер Грэм, ― начал Скиннер после явно неловкой паузы. У него была такая тонкая кожа, что даже на висках просвечивали вены, и вопреки заверениям Джека он не выглядел даже отдалённо довольным встречей с Уиллом ― скорее, он хотел его ударить (хотя, может, так и было? Практически все этого хотели). Ещё одну неловкую паузу спустя он протянул руку с узловатыми костлявыми пальцами, как у доисторического существа, и брезгливо пожал протянутую ладонь Уилла. ― Вы выглядите иначе, чем на фото. 

― Очень _приятно_ , мистер Грэм, ― добавил Сименс, отойдя от стены и энергично пожав другую руку Уилла. Пальцы его были мягкими и невероятно вялыми, будто шарики, наполненные водой. ― На самом деле очень приятно. 

Уилл хотел ответить взаимностью, но предположил, что искренне это не прозвучит, поэтому вместо любезностей спросил, надолго ли они в Вирджинии, а потом изо всех сил пытался не выглядеть расстроенным ответом («возможно, на несколько месяцев», блядь). Одновременно он пытался подавить раздражение от того, как суетливо Скиннер разглаживал лацканы пиджака и ежесекундно поправлял галстук. Он, видимо, относился к людям, предпочитающим порядок во всём ― от безупречно накрахмаленной рубашки до идеального ряда ручек в нагрудном кармане (Господи боже). Без сомнения, Скиннер тщательно собирал по вечерам портфель и развешивал одежду на стуле, готовясь к завтрашнему дню, и всё это для большей эффективности. Идея же Уилла об эффективности заключалась в том, что он просто ложился спать в одежде. 

― …Очень-очень рад знакомству, ― в заключение сказал Сименс. ― Конечно, мы читали всё о вашей работе в Миннесоте. _Очень_ впечатляет, мистер Грэм. Не удивительно, что они так старательно пытались вас переманить сюда. 

Уилл неопределённо улыбнулся, но ничего не отвечал ― хотя бы потому, что подозревал, что произнесенное «мистер Сименс» потребовало бы от него высокого уровня морального мужества, чтобы не заржать, которым он совсем не обладал. Однако Джек одобрительно кивал, потом хлопнул Уилла по спине, чуть не заставив его пропахать носом землю, и весело сказал: 

― Уилл, безусловно, ценное приобретение. 

Грэм к этому моменту настолько заскучал, что вновь принялся воровато следить за Ганнибалом краем глаза, уверяя себя, что тот слишком занят оплакиванием «упадка мелбека», чтобы понять, что Уилл умирал от того, что ему навязывали общество этих глупых ублюдков. Разговор тем временем подошёл к обсуждению Скульптора: Скиннер интересовался у Джека, какие неведомые обстоятельства мешали придать это дело огласке, а Уилл лишь притворялся, что вникал в разговор, заставив себя оторваться от созерцания Ганнибала и вперившись взором в кадык Скиннера, который напоминал большого жука телесного цвета, который полз по его горлу. 

― Вы в порядке, мистер Грэм? ― спросил Скиннер как-то внезапно гнусавым голосом. ― Вы кажетесь слегка озадаченным. 

Уилл не мог признаться, что его заворожила отвратительная шея собеседника, поэтому извинился, сославшись на головную боль. На самом деле у него по-прежнему болел живот, но лучше б он молчал, потому что Джек вернулся в чрезвычайно раздражающий режим наседки, который по отношению к Уиллу проявлялся в последнее время слишком часто. Это безумно раздражало Грэма: он _ненавидел_ , когда с ним обращались так, будто он хрупкий или изнеженный, пусть это в некотором роде и правда. И, конечно, Джек выглядел ещё и недовольным его ответом… О Господи, он же в любую минуту может предложить позвать Ганнибала. 

― Ты _правда_ выглядишь бледным, ― сказал Джек, будто прочитав его мысли. ― Доктор Лектер вон там, может, я лучше… 

Уилл раздражённо застонал, что должно было прозвучать напористо и решительно, но вышел, скорее, какой-то клёкот ( _будто злой птеродактиль_ , мрачно подумал Грэм). 

― Со мной всё хорошо, ― сказал он резче, чем хотел. ― Спасибо. Когда доберусь до дома, приму аспирин и завалюсь спать. 

― Ну, если ты уверен… ― неуверенно начал Джек. 

― Уверен. ― Он уже представлял Ганнибала, пришедшего оказать медицинскую помощь, будто Уилл какое-то болезненное слабоумное ничтожество, которому нельзя доверить передвижение без присмотра. Господи, _позорище_. ― Итак, когда будут готовы результаты аутопсии²? ― отчаянно задал вопрос Уилл в попытке сменить тему. 

― Скорее всего во вторник. Ты хочешь присутствовать? 

― Конечно. 

― А профиль³? Есть продвижение? 

На это Уилл ответил не сразу:

― Пока не уверен. Есть некоторые особенности, которые кажутся немного… выбивающимися из общей картины. Не знаю даже. Это касается постановки ― некоторые детали кажутся чрезмерно театрализованными. 

― Тогда, быть может, вам лучше добавить это в профиль? ― вмешался Скиннер официальным тоном. Джек с Уиллом одарили его удивлёнными взглядами. ― Я немного разбираюсь в таких вещах, ― добавил он самодовольно. ― То, что мы сосредоточены на юридической стороне дела, не означает, что в судебной медицине мы ничего не смыслим. 

С немалым усилием Уилл подавил презрительный фырчок и вместо этого ответил: 

― Спасибо, буду иметь в виду. ― И, когда Скиннер вновь самодовольно улыбнулся, не удержался и добавил: ― Однако если преступник пытается придать сцене убийства определённый вид, чтобы намеренно ввести следователей в заблуждение, то это имеет существенное значение для его мотива. 

― Существует ли вероятность, что вы слишком уж цепляетесь именно к этой части? Мотив здесь вроде довольно ясен ― он ненавидит омег. 

― Вряд ли всё так _просто_ , ― ответил раздражённо Джек, опередив Уилла. ― Природа жертв ― лишь один аспект патологии. 

― И насколько же сложнее всё должно быть на самом деле? 

― _Значительно_ сложнее, ― ответил Уилл. ― Раз уж вы спросили. 

Щёки Скиннера начали надуваться, как у разъярённой лягушки. 

― Так вы утверждаете, что театрализованные детали ― это слишком просто, сам преступник слишком сложный, а в это время мы все просто сидим тут и ждём непонятно чего, вместо того чтобы придать огласке описание преступника? Прошу меня простить, мистер Грэм, но вы говорите как человек, который хочет съесть весь торт вместо предложенного кусочка. 

Уилл почувствовал, как и без того хрупкое терпение затрещало по швам. Он уже открыл было рот, чтоб ответить: этот торт и так _принадлежал_ ему целиком, ― но Сименс протянул маленькую пухлую ладонь и похлопал Уилла по спине. 

― Уверен, что у мистера Грэма есть веские причины думать так, как он думает. ― И вроде как забыл убрать руку и продолжил стоять так, будто Уилл ― скамейка, на которую он решил опереться. Грэм не посмел при Джеке открыто послать его на хуй, поэтому принялся потихоньку отходить в сторону, когда на них вдруг упала длинная тень и все обернулись на того, кто подошёл своей обычной бесшумной походкой и молчаливо стоял рядом. Он смотрел на всех четверых с привычной сфинксообразной улыбкой, однако сила его присутствия была такова, что все замолчали. 

― Точно по расписанию, ― сказал Джек, пришедший в себя первым. Только вот он не спешил уточнять, по какому такому расписанию Ганнибал должен был тут быть, и Уилл вдруг испытал прилив ужаса ― это могло быть намёком на связь с ним. Типа _«А, доктор Лектер, Уилл что-то бледнее обычного, уведите его и полечите»_ или даже типа _«Джентльмены, а сейчас время познакомиться с няней мистера Грэма. Работёнка у него, конечно, дерьмовая, бог свидетель, но кому-то это нужно делать»_. 

Уилл встретился с взглядом Ганнибала (снова… На самом деле уже смешно становилось от возросшего количества их переглядываний ― а если кто-то заметит?), а Джек продолжил, принявшись представлять его Скиннеру и Сименсу, описывая его в чрезмерно напыщенных выражениях, в которых Уилл дважды насчитал слово «экспертизы» и «знаменитый», а ещё неопределённое число синонимов к словам «благородный»/«счастливый»/«восхитительный» со стороны поведенческого отдела, которому повезло получить психиатрический и медицинский вклад от доктора. Слабая улыбка Ганнибала стала чуть шире ― Уилл заподозрил, что она отражала саркастичность, однако Лектер не перебивал Джека и протянул обоим мужчинам ладонь для рукопожатия. Уилл с детским злорадством отметил, что Ганнибал выше Скиннера, поэтому последний приподнял голову, чтобы поддерживать зрительный контакт, чем был крайне раздражён. Ганнибал же умудрился встать так, чтобы протиснуться между Уиллом и Сименсом, поэтому последний перестал лапать Грэма и его бледные маленькие ручонки свисали по бокам. 

― Доктор Лектер, ― сказал Скиннер после короткой паузы, ― рад познакомиться. ― Последний слог фамилии он произнёс со странным щёлкающим звуком ― Лек- _тер_ , ― и радости на его лице не наблюдалось вовсе, хотя непонятно, личная это неприязнь или же просто свойство характера, враждебно настроенного ко всем без разбора. Не то чтоб это имело какое-то значение вообще, потому что, будь у Уилла возможность, он бы посоветовал Скиннеру особо не пыжиться ― Ганнибалу по большому счёту похуй на подобные вещи. 

― Ваша репутация, конечно, опережает вас, ― добавил Скиннер тем же ровным голосом. Джек одобрительно фыркнул, а Уилл позволил себе отключиться от происходящего, потому что разговоры о том, насколько Ганнибал _впечатляющий_ человек, его деморализовали, а у него совсем не было сил. Он уставился на вазу с лилиями на столе и думал, что такие подошли бы больше невесте или трупу, а потом вдруг услышал, как Ганнибал произнёс его имя, и понял, что он объяснял, как работа с Уиллом помогала ему на многое посмотреть по-новому. Грэм же не поверил ни слову, но это было мило со стороны Лектера, поэтому он не удержал улыбки, надеясь, что она вышла скромной и благодарной. 

― Искусство следователя, ― заявил Сименс, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. ― Или, вернее, следовательское искусство. 

― Говорят, что цель искусства ― передать истину вещей, ― спокойно ответил Ганнибал, глядя прямо на Уилла. ― Но не _быть_ самой истиной. 

Уилл бросил на Ганнибала быстрый ответный взгляд, не понимая, насмехался он или нет. Наверное, да… Вообще он всегда над ним подтрунивал. В конце концов едва ли возможно, что Ганнибал всерьёз предполагал, будто в Уилле было что-то творческое; хотя явная насмешка в его словах тоже не прозвучала. 

― На этом я вас оставлю, ― сказал Уилл резко. ― Мне пора. ― Во взгляде Джека читалось неодобрение, поэтому Грэм добавил: ― Надеюсь, вы все хорошо проведете остаток вечера. ― Хотя ему было плевать. В любом случае миссию он выполнил: разрешил Джеку бегать с ним как курица с яйцом и не жаловался, а лишь кивал и улыбался; отвечал на вопросы и даже умудрялся произвести впечатление вежливого человека по отношению к Сименсу и Скиннеру (С&С… говно с дерьмом на пару⁴?); чем он ещё мог пригодиться? Ганнибал повернулся к нему и задумчиво разглядывал несколько секунд, потом протянул руку и очень быстро ― так быстро, что Уилл даже не знал, сделал ли он это на самом деле, ― провёл большим пальцем по его скуле. Уилл удивлённо уставился на него и машинально отступил, что вызвало у Ганнибала загадочную улыбку. 

― У вас было что-то на лице, ― спокойно объяснил он, протянув руку к Уиллу, будто в доказательство. ― Пыльца, полагаю. Эти лилии уже умирают. 

― О, ― ответил Уилл, чувствуя странное сочетание облегчения и разочарования. ― Да, понятно. Спасибо. 

― Простите, что так поздно посетил лекцию. Надеюсь, вас это не отвлекло. 

― Ничего страшного, ― сказал Уилл. ― Рад, что вам удалось вырваться. ― А потом ему вдруг безумно захотелось расспросить о благополучии Мелбеков, но он умудрился сдержаться, потому что от подобных разговоров потом просыпался в поту посреди ночи. Поэтому Уилл молча ждал, скажет ли Ганнибал что-то ещё, но тот молчал ― просто продолжал смотреть на Уилла с безмятежным выражением лица, которое умудрялось вызывать тревожное напряжение и спокойствие одновременно. Уилл вдруг осознал, что боль в животе стала острее и что если он задержится тут ещё хоть чуть-чуть, то по его душу обязательно вызовут неотложку, поэтому выпалил: ― Не уверен, что смогу завтра прийти на сеанс. Мне, скорее всего, потребуется немного перестроить расписание. Я дам знать… Дам вам знать, если не получится приехать. 

― Конечно. 

― Простите, ― добавил Уилл, пусть и знал, что ничего плохого не сделал. 

― Это ваше время, Уилл, распределяйте его как угодно. ― Ганнибал замолчал, потом вновь слабо улыбнулся, будто вспомнив шутку. ― Так называемый «терапевтический час». О нём ходит множество кривотолков, но я, пожалуй, стану первым, кто открыто признает, что порой благополучие заключается не только в сидении в одной комнате с психиатром, ведя с ним задушевные беседы.

― Поосторожнее с подобными заявлениями, ― мягко сказал Уилл. ― А то можете закончить тем, что решите, будто ваша работа не слишком-то и нужна. 

― И всё же моя работа основана на разговорах. 

― Тогда с нетерпением жду возможности поговорить о своём благополучии, ― ответил Уилл невозмутимо. 

― Очень хорошо, ― сказал Ганнибал с очередной улыбочкой. ― Хотя, по правде говоря, вы ведь не хотите обсуждать собственное благополучие, не так ли, Уилл? Знаю, что вы скептически относитесь к выгоде ― или даже возможной выгоде ― для такого… исключительного человека, как вы. ― На это Уилл раздражённо пожал плечами, внезапно приняв защитную позу, но Ганнибал лишь снова улыбнулся и шагнул ближе. ― Ловкость разума, ― добавил он, и теперь в его тоне отражалась нежность ― слишком необычная, что Уилл поднял взгляд. ― Разум так легко сдаётся, правда? Его легко можно убедить, он непоследователен в выводах ― такой восприимчивый к каждому мимолётному влиянию. 

― Конечно, ― ответил Уилл, побледнев. ― Есть такое выражение: «Разум ― единственное место»… 

― …«где рай может стать адом, а ад превратиться в рай», ― подхватил Ганнибал. ― Знаю. Каждое преступление, мысленное или буквальное, происходит в уме. А ваш разум не даёт вам передохнуть, не так ли? ― Взгляд его тёмных глаз неумолимо впился в Уилла, сверля его насквозь. В свете ламп казалось, будто они сверкали, словно освещённые из глубин черепа. ― И это… безжалостно. 

― Да, ― ответил Уилл странным механическим голосом, непохожим на его. Сейчас ему хотелось отвернуться и уйти, но он не мог и решил, что дело во взоре Ганнибала, в котором было что-то гипнотическое. 

― Потому что он понимает, что большая жестокость требует большого сочувствия, ― сказал Ганнибал ласково, не отводя взгляда. Но Уилл лишь облизнул губы, не желая отвечать, поэтому Лектер вновь улыбнулся ― небрежно, будто последних секунд вовсе не было. ― В любом случае надеюсь увидеть вас завтра, ― сказал он, и на пару секунд Уиллу показалось, что он снова до него дотронется ― он даже этого захотел. Но Ганнибал лишь скользнул взглядом вверх-вниз по лицу Уилла, будто впитывая его черты, потом развернулся и ушёл так же тихо, как появился. 

Уилл смотрел ему вслед до тех пор, пока тело вновь не пронзила вспышка боли. Он побледнел, усилием воли пытаясь не выдать себя. _О боже, только не это, пусть это будет не оно. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста. Прошу, Господи._ Затем ― уже не впервые ― он задался вопросом, почему тратил так много времени на всё более отчаянные мольбы Господу, если не верил в него.

***

Уилл поехал домой несчастный и озадаченный, едва замечая по дороге городские огни, которые становились всё реже, наконец сменившись спутанными зарослями сырой одинокой сельской местности, освещённой луной и отбеливающей ландшафт оттенками серебра и ледяной синевы. Подъезжая к дому, Уилл как обычно проверил, не следили ли за ним. Он убедил себя (как обычно), что всё нормально: если б Эндрю решил объявиться, он бы давно себя обнаружил. С подобной точки зрения Уилл понимал, что жить одному в глуши не самая хорошая затея, но на самом деле лучше, если б Эндрю последовал за ним сюда. Здесь решить всё было бы намного проще старым добрым способом ― с помощью дробовика и лопаты, без лишних свидетелей, а значит и без проблем. _Нет, я бы его, конечно, не убил_ , поспешно разубедил себя Уилл. Или по крайней мере… Если только _в целях самозащиты_. Но это вряд ли произошло бы, потому что Эндрю, пусть жестокий и мстительный, никогда не проявлял к нему такого уровня агрессии, которая привела бы к смертельному насилию.

В действительности всё было наоборот: он хотел обладать Уиллом, не разрушать его (хотя эти два определения, по иронии судьбы, в данном случае синонимы для Грэма), и именно поэтому мысль, что Эндрю придёт за ним в город, так пугала Уилла. И так легко вообразить: якобы вежливый и цивилизованный, но слишком старомодный для современного мира, Эндрю указывает на Уилла бледным пальцем (кончик пожелтел от никотина, ногти всегда немного длинноваты) и кричит, чтобы его собственность немедленно ему вернули. Эндрю… Окружённый адвокатами, окутанный праведным гневом, и никто не сможет остановить его, если он пронзительно выкрикнет о _правах_. И какие же это исключительные права ― не только совершенно неправильные, но и абсолютно токсичные для свободы Уилла. Не то чтоб у Грэма вообще были какие-то права в этом мире или право голоса. Право на справедливое судебное разбирательство, на владение собственностью (до определённой степени), право на свободу слова (также до определённой степени) ― всё это, конечно, хорошо, но совершенно теряет смысл, когда отнимают самое главное ― право на собственное тело и на то, что с ним происходит. 

Несмотря на самоуспокоение, Уилл невольно прибавил шаг, быстро преодолевая расстояние от машины до дома, трижды заперев дверь изнутри, прежде чем поприветствовать собак и приступить к успокаивающей процедуре их кормления и выгуливания под луной. Только закончив дела, он вспомнил, что самому бы тоже надо поесть, что он и сделал, рассеянно глядя в окно, подпирая его плечом. Больше дел не осталось ― лишь пойти спать, ― но Уилл прекрасно понимал, что, как только голова коснётся подушки, усталость улетучится ― и он проснется вновь. Поэтому он направился к письменному столу и принялся рыться на его поверхности в поисках кое-чего. И вот нашёл ― фотографию из местной газеты, на которую он завёл привычку время от времени посматривать, когда хотел успокоить нервы. Уилл даже не вспомнил бы, с чего началась эта странная традиция, ― только понимал, что нет способа её изгнать или хотя бы заставить себя почувствовать вину или стыд. 

Фото даже хорошим-то назвать сложно. Ганнибал в окружении других докторов, а лица вообще почти не разглядеть ― слишком маленькое и размытое, хотя тёмные глаза и скульптурные скулы всё равно можно различить. В сравнении с ним другие доктора выглядели тщедушными: пузатые, невзрачные, одетые в пастельные тона, в то время как Ганнибал ― в тёмной одежде, столь же гибок и статен, как и безукоризненно вежлив. Очевидно, фотограф не планировал снять так, чтобы показать превосходящий статус одного из докторов, но Ганнибал всё равно привлекал внимание. Ганнибал был очарователен, харизматичен и явно жил полной жизнью ― контрастируя с Уиллом, который просто терпел. Он хотел прикоснуться к чёрно-белому лицу пальцами, но, казалось, это уже слишком, поэтому он сделал то, чем всё обычно заканчивалось: сложил вырезку и бросил на стол ― в следующий раз опять придётся искать её среди бардака. Но так, по крайней мере, никто её не найдёт и ни о чём не догадается ― как печально организовывать рабочее место с мыслью о возможной смерти и о том, что кто-то потом может перебрать все его вещи. Странно, но Уилл не мог избавиться от этой привычки. 

В этот раз он сунул газету под экземпляр последнего бестселлера, который читали все на работе. Книга попала к Уиллу от Джека, который буквально сунул ему её в руки со словами: «Посмотрим, сможешь ли ты догадаться заранее, кто убийца. Я чуть с ума не сошёл, слава богу, они не такие умные в реальной жизни». Роман получил истерически-восторженные отзывы, и, казалось, им заинтересовались даже в Голливуде, но Уиллу было фиолетово ― он не особо интересовался криминальными историями. В основном потому, что они подразумевали, что убийства похожи на пазл, где каждый кусочек головоломки аккуратно размечен и просто ждёт предприимчивого детектива (который неизбежно харизматичен и умён, а не грустный, неловкий и социально не адаптирован), который найдёт его и поставит в нужное место. Херня всё это, потому что в реальной жизни всё похоже на головоломку, где большинство пазлов пропало, а оставшиеся потеряли нужные очертания или раскрашены с двух сторон, и даже если удастся собрать все, всё равно останется несколько не вписавшихся в картину. Уилл, если честно, вообще романы не любил, точка. Они обманывали читателей, показывая иллюзию жизни, в которой правда всегда очевидна под конец, но истина в том, что никаких концов на самом деле не существовало. Такие вещи, как боль, страх, ужас, сомнение… они никогда не заканчивались аккуратным финалом и никуда не пропадали. Просто постоянно носишь их в себе ― и нет никакого избавления. 

Словно по сигналу Уилл почувствовал боль в животе ― ещё более сильную, чем в прошлый раз, он буквально задохнулся от её интенсивности. Пошатываясь, добрался до кухни, проглотил несколько обезболивающих, руки дрожали. _С тобой всё хорошо_ , пробормотал он себе под нос, _всё будет хорошо_. Ему понравилось, как это прозвучало, поэтому он повторил ещё раз, а потом ещё, будто слова способны обратиться реальностью. Возможно, Ганнибал сказал бы то же самое, если б был тут. Несколько секунд Уилл пытался представить эту картину: тёмные глаза, сочувствующий взгляд, острые черты лица смягчились от слабой улыбки. Уилл не осмеливался вообразить что-то большее ― только проявление доброты и внимания. Он не представлял никакой существенной близости… и уж конечно не представлял их любовниками (какое глупое слово в самом деле, устаревшее, неопределённое, будто из XVIII века). По опыту Уилла люди делились на два типа: одни хотели выебать, другие ― наебать, и ничего посередине; поэтому невозможно представить себя кем-то столь сентиментально-причудливым, как любовник, даже если б Грэм захотел (а он не хотел). Но вот друзьями, например, можно было бы стать. Союзниками, товарищами ― или как ещё назывались такие сердечные отношения с оттенком товарищества и борьбы друг за друга, которые проявляют друг к другу мужчины, даже такие замкнутые, отчуждённые и нелюдимые, как Уилл. Неплохо, если бы Ганнибал пришёл, засучив рукава рубашки ― непринуждённо и совершенно по-домашнему. Среди беспорядка Уилла налил бы им обоим по бокалу вина, а потом встал позади у окна, положил бы руку на плечо и сказал: _«Всё хорошо, Уилл, всё будет хорошо»_. И пусть ничего не хорошо и пусть это жирная ложь. Всё равно она успокоила бы его. 

Но как всё могло быть хорошо для Уилла или кого-то ещё? Мимолётно он подумал о Скульпторе, мокром и окровавленном, сидящем в засаде в каком-нибудь подвале с коллекцией ножей и тесаков, влажно блестящих от чужой крови. Разве подобное хорошо? Теперь страх был слишком ощутим, хотя не было никакой гарантии, что он перерастёт в серьёзный инцидент. Большинство этих ублюдков никогда не станут по-настоящему знаменитыми ― у них нервы быстрее сдают, когда они не могут найти новых жертв или когда их ловят такие, как Уилл. Он очень на это надеялся. И это его успокаивало. Пусть это и самообман. Пусть нельзя назвать это добром, за такими вещами всегда приходило что-то ещё _похуже_. 

Здесь было тихо, безмятежно и спокойно в лунном свете, и ничто не нарушало тишину, кроме поскуливания одной из собак во сне. Уилл вновь повернулся к окну и уставился на звёзды. Вот созвездие Ориона ― его любимое, ― и он засмотрелся на него, воображая, что кто-нибудь ещё ― союзник, товарищ ― глядел на него сейчас и что взаимное созерцание образовывало между ними невидимую связь. Может, Джек или даже Ганнибал (маловероятно). А потом ― о боже ― вновь пришла боль. Уилл вздохнул поглубже, прижавшись пылающим лбом к холодному окну, пытаясь сосредоточиться на мерцании звёзд. Завтра… Он знал, что откладывать нельзя. Завтра он пойдёт к врачу.

***

Ганнибал в этот момент действительно смотрел на те же звёзды, стоя у окна спальни, но на этом сходство заканчивалось, потому что Лектер даже отдалённо не тревожился или боялся ― он был хладнокровен и уравновешен. Его не заботили недавние убийства (как, например, того же Джека, глядевшего на небо из окна спальни), потому что сами по себе они его не интересовали, и если б пришлось о них думать, то Ганнибал быстро отмахнулся бы от подобных мыслей, как от бесполезных и не особо продуктивных. Эти убийства не были талантливыми, не имели цели ― просто были очень жестокими, а следовательно, _скучными_. Рот Ганнибала слегка скривился: скука ― грех почти непростительно тяжёлый. Почти такой же, как _грубость_.

Он размышлял о гораздо более приятных вещах, которые всё чаще занимали его мысли: что делать с Уиллом Грэмом. Ганнибал на самом деле считал озабоченность этим чрезмерно увлекательной, не в последнюю очередь из-за того, что тот подкрадывался к нему постепенно, а потом, утвердившись, отказался покидать разум. Сначала Лектер забавлялся ― у него было довольно эксцентричное хобби. Потом мысль углубилась и стала серьёзнее, но виноватым он себя не ощущал даже от осознания того, как неловко было бы Уиллу, узнай он о мыслях Ганнибала. Простая истина заключалась в том, что Уилл очаровывал и _пленял_ , он был почти совершенным в своём крайнем несовершенстве. Переменчивое собрание слабостей и неопределённости, последовательностей и принципов с дерзостью, умеренной робостью и безрассудством, граничащим с настороженностью. Намёк на ослепительно смертоносную красоту с тёмной, тонкой душой… И если всё это собрать, то, можно сказать, Уилл ― тот драгоценный, дикий, дерзкий дар исключительно для того, чтобы Ганнибал выражал удовольствие, полностью заинтригованный, окрылённый и пленённый. В мире, изобилующем тупыми, слепыми, механическими людьми, Уилл ― несомненный образец, наполненный грациозной энергией, неосознанным сладострастием и чувственностью: напряжение, которое гудело и пульсировало и которое заслуживало (на самом деле даже _требовало_ ), чтобы его обуздали, деконструировали, чтобы вдохнуть и насладиться. 

У Ганнибала вошли в привычку подобные размышления; он любил вертеть и так и эдак различные аспекты характера Уилла ― а в нём было из чего выбрать ― и потом бережно складывать их в уме, будто Уилл ― человеческая головоломка, пифагорейская загадка, состоявшая из тёплого дыхания, хрупких костей и бледной кожи. Огромная композиция из отличительных особенностей ― ни одна идеально не подходила к другой (что само по себе интересное явление с точки зрения того, как всё уживалось в одном человеке). 

Сегодня после некоторых размышлений Ганнибал выбрал эстетичность, поэтому свернулся в большом кресле у окна и провёл некоторое время, переосмысливая, как Уилл выглядел сегодня вечером, на лекции и после неё. Несомненно, Уилл красив, что добавляло ему привлекательности в глазах Ганнибала, а ему ― как поклоннику всего прекрасного во всех проявлениях ― нетрудно признать, что будь его глаза менее большими, а тело менее гибким, тогда он не смог бы быть столь очаровательным. Теперь он скрупулёзно вспоминал каждую мелочь: выражение лица Уилла, его поза, то, как он двигался и держал себя, изгиб его губ с полной верхней, тонкую шею (которую удручающе легко переломить ― мысленно Ганнибал потрепал его по загривку), его волосы, очень блестящие и мягкие на вид, а на ощупь шелковистые, наверное, почувствовать их губами или лбом невероятно приятно. Глаза Уилла поражали: если б кто-то рисовал их, то для передачи цвета пришлось бы смешать фаянсовый синий и тёмный серо-синий, чтобы передать оттенок; а ещё эта очаровательная манера его волос падать на глаза и путаться с ресницами. Какими были глаза Уилла? Ганнибал немного нахмурился. Английский ― столь примитивный язык, в нём нет ни чёрточки, ни тонкого нюанса, свойственного романским языкам. Глаза Уилла ― это triste⁵ по-французски или luttuoso⁶ по-итальянски. Англичане бы именовали их чем-то громоздким и неэлегантным, например «мрачные» или «невесёлые», ― и всё же в печали Уилла была своя мрачная красота. Именно такая красота в беде более живописна, чем любая другая. 

При воспоминании о лекции Ганнибал расплылся в улыбке: он тогда с нетерпением ждал момента, когда сможет прикоснуться и посмотреть на реакцию Уилла, и тот не разочаровал ― слегка вздрогнул, потом затих; дыхание перехватило, зрачки расширились, кадык дёрнулся. Бесконечно любопытно, как похожи физические признаки желания и страха ― два противоположных состояния, но реакции сопоставимы. Но раздражало, что Ганнибал не мог точно определить, что это было. Его способности к интуитивному восприятию реакции были безупречны, но Уиллу явно приходилось не раз обманывать, поэтому его трудно раскусить. Его реакции вообще нетипичны для человека его возраста, образования, статуса и, если уж на то пошло, пола. Омеги ― потому что ну конечно он был одним из них ― должны быть пассивными и тактильными. Теперь Ганнибал хмурился, пытаясь представить Уилла в столь неправдоподобной для него роли, потому что, хоть в ней и были приятные стороны, Уиллу она не подходила. И пусть Уилл бесспорно был бы очарователен бледным и жаждущим ласки, определённо интереснее наблюдать за его вспыльчивостью и манёвренностью. Ганнибал удовлетворённо вздохнул при этой мысли. У Уилла слишком много беспокойства внутри, словно сжатая пружина. Под одеждой его тело, несомненно, покрыто синяками от неловких столкновений с окружающими предметами и краями различных столов. Синяки, царапины и бледная кожа ― наверняка удивительно мягкая, а под ней твёрдые мышцы, и жилы, и тонкие кости, слишком близкие к поверхности тела, потому что Уилл забывал поесть. И всё это сокровище пряталось под одеждой, покрытой собачьей шерстью. Ганнибал любил и ненавидел его одежду: он презирал её за уродливую дешевизну, но она закрывала прекрасное тело Уилла, и что-то в её простоте и отсутствии претенциозности очаровывало. Просто одежда ― часть образа Уилла, притворявшегося бетой, как и ужасный запах феромонного спрея, который он так много на себя выливал, что, казалось, столь изощрённым способом пытался себя задушить. Будь у Ганнибала хотя бы полшанса, он немедля поднял бы Уилла на руки (не обращая внимания на неизбежное дикое сопротивление), засунул бы в душ и держал там, пока весь этот жуткий запах не испарился бы, потом окружил бы Уилла более подходящими предметами, отвечающими изысканному вкусу Ганнибала. 

_Не то чтобы ты стал это терпеть_ , печально подметил Лектер, воображая, как Уилл зашипел бы от возмущения, а он разгладил бы морщинку меж его бровей. _Такой колючий в попытках защититься_ , подумал он с восхищением, _пусть и не осознаёшь своей истинной ценности. Хотя, возможно, однажды мне удастся тебя убедить_. Воображаемый Уилл выглядел неубеждённым, а Ганнибал размышлял, как бы хотелось увидеть реакцию Уилла, если б он прижался губами к тыльной стороне его ладони. Излишне упоминать, что большинство альф пришли бы в ужас даже от мысли о подобном ― постыдно и неприлично показывать омеге подобное подчинение, независимо от того, насколько она пленительна. Но, конечно, для Ганнибала это не имело никакого значения и ему было плевать на мнение _других_ альф. 

Звон дедушкиных часов в холле напомнил Ганнибалу, что час чрезвычайно поздний и что завтрашнее утро должно начаться неудобно рано, поэтому он с некоторым сожалением принялся запирать фантазии во дворце памяти. Вызывало некую дрожь то, что воображаемый Уилл в плену его памяти, в то время как живая его версия ходила по миру ― дикая и осторожная, но свободная. Ганнибал испытывал смешанные чувства по этому поводу: он осознавал неоспоримое чувство собственности по отношению к Уиллу, но и обязательства ― ведь каким-то образом Уилл стал для него влияющим фактором, который нужно контролировать и манипулировать им, но одновременно культивировать, защищать и заботиться. Он был просто его. И, осознав это, Ганнибал понял, что сейчас прощаться с Уиллом совсем не хотелось, поэтому в конце концов решил ещё немного побаловать себя, представив самые чувственные черты его личности ― столь редкие для обнаружения в реальной жизни, хотя время от времени они определённо проявлялись. Ганнибал притянул эту редкую версию Уилла к себе, принявшись ласкать его лицо и волосы, пока тот не стал достаточно отзывчивым, чтоб позволить себя обнять и нежно поцеловать в скулу и челюсть. Хотя даже эта версия Уилла была достаточно бунтарской и требовала бесконечного терпения, поэтому Ганнибал сконцентрировался на поглаживаниях ладонями его плеч и спины, постепенно позволяя прикосновениям стать менее невинными, опускаясь всё ниже и ниже с каждым касанием, пока призрачный Уилл не начнёт тереться бёдрами о бедра Ганнибала. _Мой прекрасный мальчик_ , подумал Ганнибал спокойно. _Как ты меня одолеваешь. А пока мне придётся потерпеть, но обещаю тебе, что очень скоро ты будешь лежать подо мной, страстный и отчаянный, и будешь кричать моё имя. И тебе понравится каждое мгновение_.

Воображаемый Уилл отрешённо, ошеломлённо смотрел в ответ, а Ганнибал ласково улыбнулся его сдержанности, прежде чем поразмыслить ― отнюдь не впервые ― о противоречивых чувствах к Уиллу. С одной стороны, он хотел увидеть, до каких глубин тёмной души смог бы опуститься Уилл, а с другой ― хотел его уберечь. Обладание в один момент, защита ― в следующий. Не то чтоб их нельзя порой совмещать. Если б настоящий Уилл был тут, Ганнибал прижал бы его к себе и шептал на ухо тёмные гипнотические предложения. Нетрудно представить лицо Уилла, обагренного брызгами крови, яростно упрямого и всегда решительного. Экстаз и агония. _Торжество._ Уильям ― от древнегерманского Вильгельм… бог войны и борец. А ещё это имена художников, словесников, королей: Блейк, Шекспир, Вильгельм Завоеватель, ― но лучше, конечно, Уилл, принадлежащий Ганнибалу, умудрявшийся быть бесконечно очаровательным, чем любой другой. 

И всё же нельзя отрицать, что горячее желание открыть другого человека таким образом ― из удовольствия и желания понять ― было ему незнакомо, в отличие от чувства осквернения и разрушения. И это по-своему… интересно. Что ещё интереснее, Уилл неосознанно разрушил все ожидания Ганнибала относительно себя, но он не мог обижаться на него. Это беспокоило Ганнибала. И волновало. И такого влияния он обычно старался избегать, ведь подобное часто лишь бесполезная трата времени, а Ганнибал этому обычно решительно противился. Но несмотря на то, что Уилл почти поработил его, что приводило к целому скопищу непредвиденных последствий, он не мог от него отказаться и позволить уйти в жизнь какого-то другого человека. 

Следующие несколько месяцев должны быть очень показательными, ведь Уилл стал вести себя более настороженно и взволнованно. Это указывало на существование внутреннего смятения, выражавшегося в нежелании, чтоб кто-то к нему прикасался (что заставляло Ганнибала желать прикоснуться к Уиллу ещё больше). Занимательно: столь изящная печаль Уилла совпала с появлением нового необычного злобного убийцы… единственная цель которого ― омеги. И с каждым новым собранием Джека Кроуфорда внутри появлялись опасения ― и даже гноящая паника ― за Уилла, находившегося в самом эпицентре этого царства ужаса и террора. 

Ганнибал откинулся на спинку кресла, сложив пальцы домиком, пытаясь представить, что рассказал бы ему Уилл о себе. Вымысел так часто переплетался с истиной, а Ганнибал сомневался, что Уилл рассказывал правду. Он был больше похож на чистый лист, молящий, чтоб в него вписали историю. Уилл начинал как сын вдовца, лодочный смотритель летними знойными днями, с трудом переносящий душные зимы юга; слишком острый ум, чересчур бескомпромиссная душа, чтобы вместить их в себя, но Уилл ещё не знал, чем всё закончится. Но жизнь ― это повествование, а, следовательно, у неё было начало и конец, а между ними ― фрагменты всех историй. 

_Вереница разнообразных исходов_ , с нежностью подумал Ганнибал, размышляя об амбициозных планах в отношении них с Уиллом. _А эта история, агент Уилл Грэм, будет одной из наших_.

Центральное положение. Занавес поднят. _Спектакль начинается._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Скиннер (англ. skinner) ― живодёр, шкуродёр, мошенник;  
> Сименс (англ. siemens) ― вероятно, отсылка к немецкой компании Siemens AG, работающей в области электроники.  
> ² Аутопсия ― посмертное вскрытие и исследование тела, в т.ч. внутренних органов.  
> ³ Имеется в виду профиль преступника ― поисковый психологический портрет неизвестного лица по следам на месте преступления.  
> ⁴ В оригинале «shit and shite» ― американское и британское слово, обозначающее «дерьмо».  
> ⁵ triste (фр.) ― печальный, несчастный, подавленный.  
> ⁶ luttuoso (итал.) ― горестный, прискорбный.


	2. Chapter 2

_СКУЛЬПТОР ВЫРЕЗАЕТ ЧЕТВЁРТУЮ_

_Фредди Лаундс_

_Вчера поздно вечером в районе Балтимора было обнаружено сильно изуродованное тело. По всем признакам убийцей был человек, известный под прозвищем Скульптор. На данный момент подробности не сообщаются, но достоверно известно, что жертвой стала женщина-омега в возрасте около 30 лет. Степень её травм была настолько велика, что идентифицировать её личность стало затруднительно. Учитывая предыдущие убийства ― одно совсем недавнее, тоже женщины, а также двоих мужчин в Мэриленде, ― это преступление означает, что число жертв приближается к четырём за столько же месяцев._

_В заявлении агента Джека Кроуфорда указывается, что причин для паники нет и Бюро активно расследует дело. Предположительно, эксперты по поведенческому профилированию по-прежнему не убеждены, что четыре смерти связаны и создают серию убийств. Однако обращаясь к имеющимся данным, TattleCrime предполагает, что всё обстоит с точностью до наоборот и что ФБР ― уже не в первый раз ― не только не желает признавать очевидного, но и того, что наверняка имеет дело с новым ужасающим серийным убийцей…_

***

Следующим утром Уилл проснулся как обычно спутанный одеялами и покрывалами и несколько секунд потратил на то, чтобы выпутаться, потом уставился в пространство, мысленно перечисляя задачи, которые необходимо решить, и раскидал их в порядке важности. В этом случае «важность» означала «ужасность», а внезапная вспышка боли напомнила, что потребности тела игнорировать нельзя: организация похода в медучреждение должна занять приоритетное место в списке ужасных, но важных дел. Уилл громко застонал, неохотно выбрался из липнущих влажных простыней и, накинув одеяло на плечи, пошёл спотыкаясь в гостиную, чтоб отыскать нужный номер телефона. Он слишком долго им не пользовался. Обнаружился тот на исписанном клочке бумаги в ящике стола среди кучи ненужного хлама, который Уилл туда запихивал, потому что не мог заставить себя от него избавиться ― например, от туристических брошюр путешествий, на которые у него никогда не было времени, или от объявлений на сайтах знакомств, для которых он был слишком не уверен в себе, да и сил на них не оставалось. Сев на стул, он повертел клочок бумаги, собираясь с силами, чтобы набрать номер. 

На полке напротив стояла фотография его матери ― единственная, которая у него была. Уилл бегло посмотрел на неё с привычным чувством смущённой меланхолии. Мать глядела на него в ответ: безмятежная, непостижимая ― большие глаза и тонкие черты лица, которыми Уилл всегда восхищался, не осознавая даже, что унаследовал ту же красоту. Он не помнил их взаимодействия вживую, поэтому всегда ощущал вину за то, что не мог почувствовать что-то более сентиментальное, глядя на фото, и именно поэтому поставил её так, будто это икона, которая приносила упокоение. Порой ему было неловко, иногда он думал о своей двуличности, но кому-то стоило ощущать это, ведь отец никогда не стал бы поддаваться эмоциям, за что Уилл его ненавидел, а ещё ― за то, что тот не оплакивал мать и не уберёг. Подобное пренебрежение злило Уилла: некому кроме него о ней вспоминать, пусть она давно мертва и больше не заботится о нём. Грэм подозревал, что подобная участь забвения уготована и ему. Возможно, поэтому он так поступал, надеясь, что будет вознаграждён за усердие, когда после смерти его будут помнить кем-то другим. Уилл нахмурился, вдруг вспомнив стихотворение, услышанное в школе: _«Когда уйду, меня не забывай, уйду туда, где царствует покой, где не коснёшься ты меня рукой»_ ¹. Наверное, Ганнибал тоже его знал. 

Уилл сделал кофе, а потом бесцельно помешал его, несмотря на то что не добавил ни сахара, ни молока. Смирившись, он нашёл мобильник, чтобы набрать номер клиники, ответить на обязательные вопросы регистратора на другом конце провода и как можно быстрее прервать звонок, прежде чем передумает и откажется от записи. Разобравшись с этим, он с предельной осторожностью положил телефон на стол и вдруг зацепился взглядом за новый заголовок на сайте TattleCrime, открытом на ноутбуке. Он невольно поморщился: _«СКУЛЬПТОР ВЫРЕЗАЕТ ЧЕТВЁРТУЮ»_ , потому что да, так оно и было. Это определённо только начало ― не за горами адские времена, когда международная пресса пронюхает о происходящем. Они будут бесконечно муссировать эту историю, пока Скульптор не вырежет пятую, а потом и шестую жертву, и бог знает сколько ещё, высвобождая всеобщий страх и истерию, что только усложнит работу ФБР. Эта история разгорится ещё и потому, что все жертвы ― омеги, и это шокирует ещё больше, чем убийства детей. 

Уилл вновь нахмурился, обдумывая, почему подобная реакция в отношении омег вообще появлялась? Догадаться, впрочем, не слишком трудно: пропаганда гнева, ярости, как и многое другое, продиктована альфами, и, возможно, главным образом потому, что они были обижены ― кто смел вмешиваться и уничтожать то, что принадлежало им? Ибо пусть омеги в эти дни не столь редки, как несколько поколений назад, но всё же их было трудно встретить повсеместно, поэтому для менее обеспеченных альф они оставались недосягаемой мечтой, с которой они не то что связать жизнь не могли, но даже не удостоились бы чести прикоснуться. Вот почему омег столь оберегали, вот почему альфы так яростно конкурировали за них, и именно поэтому беты так радовались рождению омег в семье ― например как отец Уилла: из-за астрономических сумм, за которые они могли бы продать отпрысков. Давно прошли те дни, когда альфы сражались за омег не на жизнь, а на смерть, но природа соперничества по-прежнему оставалась свирепой и в наши дни, пусть и в более утончённой форме ― кто богаче, тот и победитель. Привлекательную женщину-омегу могли перепродать за пятизначную сумму, а если она родом из известной уважаемой семьи ― цена удваивалась. Даже не слишком привлекательных (по абсурдным стандартам альф) особей могли с лёгкостью продать за ненамного меньшую сумму. Однако престижность мужчин-омег (теперь совсем редко встречающихся) варьировалась в зависимости от предпочтений конкретного альфы (для кого-то они были фетишем, а кто-то оценивал их ниже женщин-омег из-за меньшей фертильности). Но даже предположительно непривлекательный самец-омега, покупаемый равнодушным альфой, мог принести в семью денег больше, чем некоторые могли заработать за целую жизнь. 

Тем не менее, несмотря на опыт в этом вопросе, Уилл всё ещё не считал своё существование чем-то редким, ценным и кем-то желанным. Возможно, ещё и потому, что это не принесло ничего, кроме стресса и трудностей. Хотя, если не брать в расчёт его неприязнь к этой теме, всё же омеги встречались не так часто, как беты, и само их _существование_ вызывало полный внутренний раздрай у альф ― ярким примером стали сцены недавних преступлений: большинство альф-коллег не могли находиться рядом с мёртвой омегой. Даже Джек и Ганнибал (несомненно, более крепкие представители, чем остальные) поначалу явно ощущали некий дискомфорт, прежде чем с трудом брали себя в руки и возвращались в рабочий режим. 

― Трудно объяснить почему, ― сказал Джек Уиллу как-то. ― Как будто инстинкты бьют тебя прямо в живот. И неважно, что ты никогда не знал лично этих омег, ― всё равно подобная реакция неизбежна. 

― Но _что_ происходит? 

― Я ведь сказал: объяснить трудно. Это будто… Не знаю. Горе? Вина? Как будто тебе _больно_ за то, что с ними случилась беда. ― Уилл одарил его скептическим взором, тогда Джек отчаянно всплеснул руками. ― Спроси лучше у доктора Лектера, ― добавил он наконец. ― Он лучше умеет объяснять, чем я. И, возможно, в курсе биохимических реакций, стоящих за всем этим. 

Только вот Уилл не хотел расспрашивать Ганнибала, и в конце концов разговор завершился, когда молодой фотограф подошёл к Джеку и принялся допытываться, встречал ли тот когда-нибудь живого омегу, и если да, на что это похоже? В этот момент Уилл неосознанно опустил руку в карман и сжал флакон с бета-феромоновым спреем, который регулярно носил с собой, как какой-нибудь астматик ― ингалятор. А Джек тем временем пустился в анекдотические рассказы об омегах, которых знал, в то время как другой агент полушёпотом маслянисто поинтересовался у своего коллеги: «Ты когда-нибудь чувствовал запах омеги во время течки?»

― Никогда, ― был ему ответ. ― Я не такой везунчик. Что уж тут сказать? Недостаточно богат, чтобы даже подойти близко. 

― Наверное, они пахнут как ничто в этом мире. Серьёзно, сразу отвал башки будет. Я однажды порно видел: огромный такой альфа ― большой, сукин сын ― и милый маленький омежка… 

Уилл сразу развернулся и пошёл к Прайсу, но воспоминание об этом разговоре терзало его до сих пор, будто что-то в зубах застряло, и, вспомнив о нём сейчас, он крепко зажмурился, тут же пытаясь забыть. Сделав пару глотков кофе, всё ещё слишком горячего, он подошёл к окну и прислонился к стеклу лбом, глядя на унылые почерневшие поля, покрытые ранними заморозками. День обещал быть удивительно серым и мрачным, на горизонте Уилл заметил стаю ворон, скорее всего кружившую вокруг останков какого-нибудь животного. Вороны в стаях могли убивать, хотя он не помнил, где слышал об этом, возможно по телевизору? Это очередная бессмысленная информация, которая пригодилась бы только любителям кроссвордов. 

Вороны, не обращая никакого внимания на разглядывания Уилла, продолжали кружить и нырять вниз, и что-то в их чёрном копошении тревожило его, вызывая зловещие мурашки. Вот почему их зовут убийцами: когда наступает смерть, они тут как тут. Легко передёрнув плечами, Уилл с трудом отлип от окна и пошёл в спальню, принявшись одеваться. Он пытался притвориться, что сегодня обычный день и беспокоиться не о чем. Всё хорошо. Всё вокруг ― всё-всё ― _прекрасно_. Звучало убедительно, как обычно и бывало. И стоя там, в пустой одинокой тишине под светом бледного зимнего солнца, Уилл почти убедил себя, что искренне верил в это.

***

Приёмную доктора явно обставили в соответствии с представлением какого-то дизайнера о _спокойствии_. «Спокойствие, ― сказал себе этот мудак, ― это бледно-голубая краска, гравюры Клода Моне и комнатные растения. И плюш, чёрт возьми. Много плюша. Столько плюша, чтоб глазу больше не за что было зацепиться». И правда, везде был он: бледно-голубой, синий, белый, им были обиты даже стулья, только вот никто не удосужился сказать, что такой оттенок голубого похож на цвет кожи утопленника. На самом деле, после того как целых пять минут администратор ворковал и сетовал, почему же Уилл так долго не записывался на приём, пока он заполнял карту здоровья («Вы знали, сэр? Мы сотрудничаем с группой поддержки мужчин-омег, и они как раз набирают новых рефералов²»), Грэм отдал бы самому себе честь за то, что не сорвался. Хоть и желал ответить с тем же заботливым тоном: «А знаете ли вы, что у ваших стульев цвет трупа?» ― но, конечно, промолчал. Он лишь кивал как болванчик, ожидая, когда же этот тупой ублюдок поймёт, что ничего от него не дождётся, и отстанет, велев Уиллу присесть и ждать, что он и хотел сделать в первую очередь. 

Если не считать администратора и двух альф, которые, по всей видимости, сопровождали своих омег, Уилл был единственным мужчиной в приёмной. Альфы то и дело, не скрываясь, одаривали его любопытными взглядами, поэтому Уилл упрямо смотрел в ответ, пусть и знал, что они никогда не отведут взоров первыми. Но игра в гляделки ― неплохой способ скоротать время, учитывая, что из других развлечений тут глянцевые журнальчики, которыми, как, очевидно, думал дизайнер гниющих кресел, должны были заинтересоваться омеги: советы по моде и красоте, избыток жеманных знаменитостей с плоскими блестящими зубами (как надгробные плиты), советы по планировке «красивого дома» и ― Уилл недоумевающе округлил глаза ― _«Поделки для праздников! Украсьте центральную часть стола блёстками и шишками!»_. Уилл раздражённо поёрзал в кресле, потом залез в портфель, достал стопку отчётов криминалистов и начал их читать, к явному неудовольствию администратора, продолжавшего бросать критические взгляды поверх монитора. Уилл на третий раз поймал его взор и вызывающе зашуршал отчётами, потом для пущего эффекта одобрительно замычал, якобы вчитываясь в содержание. Тогда сидевшая напротив женщина-омега встала и направилась в сторону кабинетов, взяв с собой своего альфу (один выбыл ― остался ещё один), а другая склонилась к своему и что-то поспешно зашептала на ухо. Тот похлопал её по руке и наконец перестал пялиться на Уилла (победа одержана; как босс). 

Спустя ещё пару минут вторая пара тоже исчезла за вращающимися дверями, которые вели к кабинетам врачей, оставив Уилла одного среди бледно-голубого окружения и растений в горшках. Спустя ещё какое-то время пришла новая женщина-омега, которая бросила нервный взгляд на отчёты Уилла, а администратор неодобрительно откашлялся, на что Уилл вновь зашуршал бумагами. Ему очень хотелось открыть окно, потому что в помещении стало слишком душно, но ни на одном не было ручек. Это было невыносимо, как и остальные аспекты «заботы о пациентах», отражавшиеся в голубой обстановке и снисходительности окружающих. Вот взять, например, ящик с пластмассовыми игрушками в углу ― хотя он явно предназначался для детей, которых пациенты могли бы привести с собой, по задумке дизайнера он явно кокетливо намекал, что взрослые омеги тоже могут им воспользоваться. Даже картины на противоположной стене изображали целый набор жеманных пушистых зверьков, которых можно выбрать для украшения детской. У всех было тупое выражение морды и глупо звучавшие названия. Вомбаты? Валлаби? _О Господи, я хочу домой_ , подумал Уилл, и короткая вспышка боли вновь пронзила живот. Он вытянул ноги, пытаясь дышать не слишком шумно, потом поднял глаза и увидел, как администратор надвигался на него с мрачным решительным выражением лица. Поначалу Уилл заподозрил, что он попытается конфисковать отчёты (уже приготовился к стычке), но тот, оказалось, подошёл, только чтоб сказать, что доктор Рейнолдс готова его принять. 

― Я провожу вас, ― добавил администратор, бросив очередной брезгливый взгляд на отчёты. 

― Можете подержать их минутку, хорошо? ― мстительно попросил Уилл и всунул отчёты в руки администратору, сделав вид, что рылся в портфеле. Администратор был потрясён, но отказаться не посмел, поэтому стоял, держа бумаги двумя пальцами, со смиренным страданием на лице. ― Большое спасибо, ― ласково добавил Уилл. 

― Не за что, сэр, ― ответил администратор, что можно было бы перевести как _«Вы ублюдок, сэр»_. 

Уилл вновь улыбнулся ― ещё более блаженно, чем до этого, ― забрал отчёты и позволил провести себя через вращающиеся двери в сверкающий белизной и хромом коридор. Кабинет доктора Рейнолдса ― третий слева; доктор встала приветствовать его, когда Уилл вошёл. Бодрая жизнерадостная женщина лет пятидесяти с добрым и слегка раздражающим, материнским назидательным тоном (Уилл понял всё за считанные секунды и начал мысленно отсчитывать время до момента, когда она не выдержит и назовёт его «молодым человеком»). 

― Простите, что пришлось заставить вас ждать, мистер Грэм, ― сказала она, когда он сел на стул. ― К сожалению, мы сегодня немного отстаём от графика. Ну вы знаете, как это бывает. 

― Ничего страшного, ― ответил Уилл. ― Я никуда не тороплюсь. ― Пусть это неправда и на самом деле он торопился, и только когда она одобрительно закивала, он впал в сюрреалистическое состояние осознания, что пытался угодить ей, чтобы она сказала ему то, что он хотел услышать. 

― Итак… ― сказала доктор Рейнолдс. ― Боли в животе? ― Она начала перебирать лежавшие перед ней бумаги. ― И как долго вы принимаете подавители эстрального цикла³? ― Уилл скрестил руки на груди, отказываясь отвечать: в конце концов у неё всё написано под носом, зачем ей слышать то, что можно прочитать? ― Это слишком большой период, мистер Грэм. Вы ведь это понимаете? Гораздо _дольше_ , чем было бы целесообразно с медицинской точки зрения. 

Уилл осторожно поправил очки на переносице. 

― Наверное, ― всё, что он сказал. 

― Вы что, путешествовали? ― мягко добавила доктор Рейнолдс, что ― Уилл точно знал ― являлось эвфемизмом для «Вы что, ходили по разным врачам, чтобы получить рецепт, и лгали каждому о том, зачем вам это нужно?». Технически это запрещено, но все так делали ― приходилось, потому что ни один доктор не стал бы рисковать лицензией, постоянно выписывая одному и тому же пациенту подавители течки. Официальная позиция медучреждений была таковой: хроническое использование таблеток опасно, но Уилл убеждён, что не это истинная причина. Дело в альфах: вряд их интересовало наделение омег неограниченной властью контролировать периоды течки. Уилл не сдержался и раздражённо вздохнул из-за подобной тянущейся испокон веков несправедливости, а доктор Рейнолдс бросила на него сочувственный взгляд. ― Могу я поинтересоваться, почему вы приняли такое решение? 

― Нет, ― вежливо ответил Уилл. ― Не совсем. 

Доктор Рейнолдс энергично закивала, сунула ручку за ухо и вернулась к папке с записями. 

― Ладненько. Головные боли беспокоят? Дезориентация? 

― Нет. 

― Ещё какие-нибудь симптомы? 

― Нет. 

Доктор Рейнолдс начала постукивать туфлей по полу. 

― Нет перепадов настроения? Галлюцинаций? 

― Нет. 

― Ладно. Просто боль в животе? 

― Только она. 

Доктор Рейнолдс замолчала, потом по-совиному глянула поверх очков: Уилл узнал этот жест ― ведь сам так частенько делал ― и тут же решил прекратить раз и навсегда. 

― Насколько сильно болит? По шкале от одного до десяти? 

― Я не уверен. Всегда по-разному. 

― Насколько сильно в самом худшем случае? 

Уилл прикусил губу, уставился в пол. 

― Наверное, восемь. Возможно, девять. 

Доктор Рейнолдс снова кивнула, потом взяла ручку, сделав несколько пометок, затем отодвинулась от стола, жестом указав на тонкий халат, висевший на крючке у двери. 

― Ну хорошо, молодой человек, ― сказала она (боже). ― Давайте вас осмотрим. Раздевайтесь и… ― Лицо Уилла тут же помрачнело, доктор нетерпеливо вздохнула. ― Осмотр неизбежен, мистер Грэм. Сегодня в клинике нет докторов-мужчин, но если вы предпочитаете… 

― Нет, простите, всё хорошо, ― быстро сказал Уилл. И вот оно, снова это ёбаное слово: хорошо. Хорошо-хорошо-хорошо… Будто, произнося это, он приближал возможность воплощения слова в реальность. По какой-то причине он поймал себя на мысли о Ганнибале ― возможно, потому что это слово плотно ассоциировалось с ним, хотя в его случае речь шла вовсе не об отчаянии, а скорее о роскоши и достатке. Хорошее вино. Хорошая еда. Первая скрипка в балтиморском филармоническом оркестре хороша. Уилл заморгал, вынужденно вставая и глядя в лицо доктора Рейнолдс. ― Простите, ― вновь сказал он. ― Что я должен делать? 

― Снимайте с себя всю одежду, пожалуйста, и наденьте это. Потом ― на стол и ложитесь на бок. ― Она принялась зашторивать занавеску вокруг смотрового стола, потом на полпути остановилась и кинула в его сторону сочувственный взгляд. ― Пожалуйста, мистер Грэм, постарайтесь не нервничать, ― ласково попросила она. ― Попытаюсь осмотреть вас как можно более осторожно. В большинстве случаев такие симптомы ничего серьёзного не означают. Но если что-то обнаружится… ― Она вновь замолчала, потом улыбнулась ― бодро, ярко, терпеливо. ― Тогда вы пришли в нужное место, не так ли? Мы сделаем всё возможное, чтобы всё поправить. 

Уилл кивнул и, дождавшись, когда она отойдёт за занавеску, разделся и надел халат, осторожно улёгшись на столе и подтянув колени к груди. Это не совсем то, что она велела сделать, но он помнил, как лежал раньше: поза, принятая по умолчанию, когда уязвим и напуган. Защита жизненно важных органов, попытка сделаться как можно меньше в надежде, что никто вас не увидит… Хотя обычно они всё равно видели. 

― Да, ― ответил он, когда доктор Рейнолдс подошла к нему. ― Да, знаю. Всё хорошо.

***

Размышляя о приёме после, Уилл пришёл к выводу, что доктор его жалела. Или так все врачи вели себя с омегами? Слишком много времени уже прошло с тех пор, как он ходил к докторам, поэтому не мог вспомнить, всегда ли они такими были, хотя Уилл даже представить не мог, чтобы кто-то из докторов, которых он знал, вели себя в такой покровительственно-опекающей манере, ведь это, безусловно, непрофессионально. Никогда те же Ганнибал или Прайс не позволили бы себе похлопать кого-то по руке или бормотать успокаивающую чепуху. В определённый момент Уилл от боли задержал дыхание, а доктор положила руку ему на голову, будто благословляя. Или, если точнее, будто он был ребёнком, требующим утешения и жалости. 

― Всё нормально, мистер Грэм, ― сказала она. ― Ещё немного потерпите. 

Уилл ничего не ответил, потому что было слишком больно и унизительно. Он мог лишь бездумно пялиться в одну точку и представлять, как бежит по полю к своим собакам: свободный, раскованный и, что важнее всего, далеко отсюда. 

― А так больно? ― спросила доктор Рейнолдс, возвращая Уилла в реальность. Тот ахнул, после чего она вновь успокаивающе шикнула сквозь зубы. ― Хорошо, мы закончили, ― сказала она чуть позже. Пауза. Вздох. Вновь похлопывание по руке Уилла. ― Выходите, как будете готовы. 

Несколько секунд Уилл просто лежал, охваченный ужасным желанием заплакать, потом с усилием взял себя в руки, механически переоделся, как и утром. По другую сторону занавески его ожидала довольная полной клинической картиной доктор Рейнолдс, которая пригласила его сесть, больше не выказывая желания погладить его по волосам или руке. 

― Ладно, мистер Грэм. Что ж, хорошая новость заключается в том, что никаких признаков опухолей, отёков, иных повреждений нет. Кровь циркулирует нормально. Вам не помешало бы набрать вес, но в остальном вы действительно вполне здоровы. ― Она замолчала, а Уилл, уже затрепетавший было в надежде, вновь поник, потому что он тут же понял, что есть какое-то «но». ― _Но_ , ― добавила доктор Рейнолдс, ― без сомнения, вам стоит прекратить принятие подавителей эстрального цикла. ― Она подняла брови, замолчав, когда Уилл понял, что отчаянно затряс головой в ответ. ― Мистер Грэм… 

― Нет, ― внезапно отчаянно возразил Уилл. ― Нет, я не могу… 

― Мистер Грэм, мне очень жаль, но другого выхода нет. Вы должны понимать, что боль в животе ― это только начало. Продолжите в том же духе ― и это может спровоцировать серьёзные проблемы: лихорадку, потерю координации и в конечном счёте невротическое расстройство. Вот почему я ранее спрашивала про перепады настроения и галлюцинации. 

― Может, мне попробовать другой тип таблеток? ― тревожным, низким, напряжённым голосом спросил Уилл. ― То есть люди ведь так делают? Я точно знаю, что делают. Я читал об этом… И в журналах пишут…

― Я знаю, мистер Грэм, ― сказала доктор мягко, ― но с мужчинами-омегами всё намного сложнее, чем с женщинами. Особенно сложно в вашем случае, потому что, судя по анализу крови, у вас отсутствуют волокнистые хромосомы, регулирующие подобные гормональные эффекты. Это не редкость для мужчин-омег и в целом не несёт никаких проблем для кого-то вашего возраста. ― Она вновь замолчала, одарив его многозначительным взглядом. ― И не принесёт, если позволите своему телу пройти через естественный цикл. 

У Уилла внезапно возник перед глазами образ отсутствующих хромосом с чемоданами, кричащих друг другу: «Пошли, парни, ― нахуй этого мужика. Давайте, в путь!»

― Ну есть же какие-то другие варианты, ― настаивал Уилл. ― Прошу, _что угодно_. Даже если экспериментальные, мне всё равно. 

― Я не могу выписать вам экспериментальные препараты, ― резко сказала доктор Рейнолдс. ― И даже если б могла, ваша страховка не покрыла бы всех расходов. 

― Я могу найти деньги. 

Доктор Рейнолдс нахмурилась, принялась постукивать ручкой по столу с явным беспокойством, от чего Уиллу хотелось кричать в раздражении. 

― Мистер Грэм, простите меня, но я не совсем понимаю вашей реакции. Будто я вам сообщила, что вы больны. Вам всего-то нужно перестать принимать таблетки ― и всё будет хорошо. 

― Я _не могу_. 

Доктор Рейнолдс медленно выдохнула, будто пытаясь сдержать раздражение. 

― Почему нет? ― с нарочитой терпеливостью спросила она, а потом, когда Уилл не ответил, добавила: ― Если вы не скажете мне, тогда я не смогу помочь. 

Уилл заметно съёжился. 

― Вы в любом случае не сможете помочь. Это не медицинская проблема. 

Доктор Рейнолдс вздохнула, затем наклонилась вперёд.

― У вас есть постоянный партнёр?

Уилл открыл рот, потом закрыл, она выжидательно подняла брови. 

― Всё сложно, ― наконец сказал он. Господи, когда что-нибудь было легко? ― Сейчас нет. Но я должен был получить метку. Когда меня… ― Он замолчал, потому что хотел сказать «продали», но звучало бы слишком мелодраматично, даже если по сути это правда. ― Я должен был быть помечен, отец передал ему право собственности. Но я почти сразу же ушёл. Он был… ― Множество неподходящих прилагательных вертелись на языке, но Уилл покачал головой, избавляясь от них. ― Он был не слишком ко мне добр. Я не могу вернуться. Всё равно что добровольно сесть в тюрьму. ― Не то чтоб это даже подходяще сравнение, потому что тюремный срок рано или поздно истекал, тогда как жизнь с Эндрю была бы вечным рабством без возможности досрочного освобождения. Навсегда, пока _«смерть не разлучит нас»_. ― Он вынудит создать семью, ― добавил с нарастающим отчаянием Уилл. ― Не разрешит мне продолжать работать, даже выходить одному на улицу… вообще иметь независимость хоть в чём-либо. Мне ничего нельзя будет делать. До сих пор ему не удалось меня вернуть, но если течка начнётся снова… О Господи, она всё изменит. Вы понимаете, доктор Рейнолдс? Прошу, _скажите, что понимаете_.

Уилл резко замолчал, внезапно охваченный горестной неизбежностью, а доктор Рейнолдс сочувственно вздохнула. 

― Я понимаю, ― тихо сказала она. ― Вы думаете о деле «Рэндалл против Уилсона», так ведь? Мне правда очень жаль, мистер Грэм. Законы в этом отношении варварские. ― Доктор помолчала, потом, понизив голос, прошептала (что Уилл нашёл довольно зловещим ― будто даже в уединении медклиники альфы каким-то образом могли узнать, что она их критикует, и наказать её должным образом): ― Эти права собственности в большей части Европы сейчас не действуют. В Канаде тоже, полагаю. ― Потом она прокашлялась, выглядя неловко, поняв, что восхваление лучшей доли европейских омег вряд ли полезно. ― Честно говоря, мистер Грэм, нам часто встречались аналогичные вашей ситуации, и случай с Рэндаллом повторялся крайне редко. Нечасто всё заходит так далеко, и почти в каждом случае сторонам удавалось прийти к взаимоудовлетворительному соглашению, не привлекая суд. 

До этого момента Уилл тупо смотрел в пол, но теперь резко поднял голову. 

― А что с другими? 

― Простите? 

― Вы сказали, что несколько случаев всё же было. И что же случилось с теми омегами? 

― О. Э… Ну, омег принудили вернуться к альфам. 

― Они потеряли право на своё жилище? 

― Не уверена. Но предположу, что да. 

― Домашний арест по поручению их альф? 

― Нет… Я совершенно уверена, что так далеко дело не заходило. 

― Но могло бы? В теории?

― Ну, если только _теоретически_ … 

― Потому что альфа устанавливает опеку и законные права на любую омегу с активным эстральным циклом. 

― Да… Да, у них _появились_ права на омег, но, уверена, они не применяли столь крайние меры. Иначе семьи омег вмешались бы. 

― У меня нет семьи, ― резко возразил Уилл. 

Доктор Рейнолдс вновь сочувственно вздохнула. В какой-то момент Уиллу показалось, что она вот-вот начнёт заламывать руки. 

― Если он _попытается_ вернуть вас… возможно, с ним удастся договориться? ― Уилл покачал головой, а она с надеждой добавила: ― Но если вы привлечёте третью сторону в качестве арбитра? Я бы с радостью сама вступилась бы, если понадобится. То есть если вы так настроены против, он может решить, что проще найти новую пару. 

Уилл коротко рассмеялся ― горько и невесело. 

― Нет, не решит. 

― Вы уверены? 

― Если б я добровольно согласился пойти с ним, то он, скорее всего, потерял бы интерес, ― ответил Уилл ровно и бесцветно. ― Ему нравится моё сопротивление. 

― Ох, мистер Грэм, ― сказала доктор, по выражению лица читалось «Ох уж _эти_ альфы». ― Мне так жаль. ― Он уже со счёту сбился, сколько раз она это сказала, но винить её было не в чем. Что ещё она могла предложить, кроме сочувствия? ― Может, он не найдёт вас? ― добавила она. ― Ваше состояние может дать ему законное право насильно вернуть вас, но если до сих пор он не пытался этого сделать, возможно, и беспокоиться не стоит? Им ведь часто всё равно. Есть такое клеймо, связанное с беглыми омегами… ― Она замолчала, явно сожалея о выборе слова. ― То есть теми, кто _оставил_ своих альф. 

― Знаю, ― ответил Уилл механическим голосом. 

― Они видят в вас самое ценное, чем могут обладать, это вопрос гордости. И я считаю, что нередки случаи, когда они рассказывают окружающим, что пропавший омега просто умер, а потом покупают нового через пару месяцев, чтоб не ударить в грязь лицом. И ваш мог поступить так же. 

― Я не могу рисковать. 

― Но даже если и так, ― настойчиво продолжила доктор Рейнолдс, ― возможно, это не имеет значения? ― Все её заверения явно были направлены на попытку убедить Уилла в собственной правоте, минимизировать степень его проблем, потому что признать, что она бессильна ему помочь, было бы неловко. Другими словами, Уиллу должно стать лучше, чтобы и _она_ почувствовала себя соответствующе. Но спорить в этой ситуации вряд ли стоило, поэтому он лишь обессиленно кивнул, а доктор вновь протянула руку через стол и похлопала его по тыльной стороне ладони. ― У нас тут есть хорошие юристы-консультанты. Может, хотите с кем-то поговорить? 

― Всё хорошо, ― автоматически повторил Уилл. Это звучало не слишком убедительно, но он всё равно сказал, потому что у него всё ещё была гордость и он был полон решимости цепляться за её обрывки, пусть мир и сделал шаг к тому, чтоб рухнуть. Уилл выдавил слабую улыбку, защищаясь от очевидной жалости доктора. И повторил, что всё хорошо. Повторил громко, чётко, несмотря на то что это явно не так и понадобился бы не один световой год, чтобы всё стало _хорошо_.

***

Уилл не помнил, как прошёл через хромированный коридор, сел в машину, ехал по дороге и как добрался до дома. Хотя вот он, здесь, открывал три замка, входил внутрь, сбросив пальто, кормил и гладил собак, как всегда беспокоясь о том, чтобы приласкать каждого поровну. Потом он по обыкновению забыл приготовить поесть и сел за стол, уставившись на фотографию матери, чувствуя внезапный укол вины от того, что пятый день подряд не покупал ей цветы. На запястье он оставил ручкой напоминалку: «Ц», потом выдвинул нижний ящик, найдя небольшую записную книжку в кожаном переплёте, спрятанный среди брошюр с путешествиями, сайтами знакомств и остального хлама.

Он приобрёл её, чтоб впоследствии превратить в дневник, потому что где-то услышал, что ведение дневника рекомендуется, кажется, как нечто терапевтическое. Он даже уже не помнил, чья это идея, возможно даже Ганнибала, но её представили как эффективный способ выражения и обработки огорчающих чувств. _Катарсис_ ⁴ ― вот слово, которое использовалось, ― написание о том, что чувствуешь, приведет тебя к катарсису. Уилл неожиданно понял, что идея его захватила, казалась чем-то с налётом романтики, если не сказать героическим ― в век ноутбуков и планшетов сидеть, царапая карандашом или чернилами лист бумаги, пока самые сокровенные мысли не окажутся излитыми на белом холсте рукописными штрихами мудрости, проницательности и творчества. Поэтому Уилл выбрал именно книжный вариант, чтобы оправдать ожидания (толстая кремовая бумага, слегка пожелтевшая от времени, переплетённая в глянцевую кожу тёмно-красного цвета, словно кровь). Выглядела она деталью со стола старого мастера эпохи Возрождения, и, конечно же, лишь глубинная, неодолимая информация могла найти пристанище в подобной книге.

Но в конечном счёте за прошедший год Уилл оставил внутри всего пару записей. В основном потому, что в доверии собственной боли самому себе было нечто такое одинокое и мрачное, что он решил, что будет обращаться исключительно к Ганнибалу в своих записях. Нет, конечно доктору Лектеру никогда не представится возможность прочесть дневник, но даже если слова останутся втайне, Уилл чувствовал, что важно иметь доверенное лицо, разделяющее его боль, пусть оно об этом и не в курсе. Однако даже зная, кому пишет все эти строки, Уилл не дерзнул вписывать его имя на бумагу, поэтому вверху страницы всегда выводил: _«Дорогой Ты»_. 

Не слишком хорошее начало, но хоть какое-то. Слегка приободрившись, Уилл начал писать ― с неловкостью осознавая, как высовывал кончик языка, словно ребёнок, пытающийся овладеть искусством правописания. А потом вновь пришёл приступ боли, да такой сильный, что Уилл задохнулся, зажмурился, непроизвольно заскулил. _О боже, это становится практически невыносимо, почему она не выписала мне обезболивающее?_ Почему он сам не попросил об этом? Он должен был это сделать. Уилл решил, что лучше бы отвлечься, и взглянул на записи, которые пока состояли из шести слов. Он даже удивился, как умудрился изложить весь этот долгий, сложный кошмар столь кратко: _«Я не знаю, что мне делать»_.

Уилл смотрел на них какое-то время, потом отложил ручку, схватил пальто с крючка и вышел наружу, тихо и осторожно, чтобы не потревожить собак. Лицо обдул свежий воздух, слегка морозный, пахнущий сыростью. Уилл поднял воротник и сунул руки в карманы, зашагав по умирающим кукурузным полям, не глядя по сторонам. Тени удлинялись с каждой минутой, мир плавился в лужах пурпурного и серого, казалось, уместно сейчас было кровоточащее алым небо от заходящего за горизонт солнца, ветер усиливался, качая голые деревья с безлистными ветвями, а Уилл уходил всё дальше от дома, и никто, кроме чучела, не слышал, как он кричит, кричит и кричит.

***

Следующий день начался точно как предыдущий: Уилл с трудом выбрался из постели, бесцельно помешал кофе, глядя в окно, потом сел в машину, направившись на работу в полном одиночестве (он ещё не знал, что о цветах ему вновь придётся забыть). Перед входом толпились репортёры, требующие комментариев по делу Скульптора, поэтому Уилл припарковался на задней стоянке, чтобы избежать с ними столкновения. В фойе слонялись Скиннер и Сименс, и Уилл уже собирался прошмыгнуть мимо них, как неожиданно врезался в Джека, шагавшего по коридору в своей обычной решительной манере. 

― Полегче, ― добродушно сказал Джек. ― Куда ты так торопишься? 

_Подальше отсюда_ , подумал Уилл, хотя, конечно, не сказал этого, а просто пожал плечами. Джек же, притихнув, всмотрелся в него пристальнее. 

― С тобой всё нормально, Уилл? Ты выглядишь слегка… 

― Слегка что?..

Джек нахмурился, явно не зная, как лучше описать его вид, в конце концов выдав: 

― Слегка бледнее здорового человека. 

― О, ― неопределённо откликнулся Уилл. ― Правда? 

― Совершеннейшая. Даже бледнее обычного. ― Уилл вновь пожал плечами, Джек же перекатился с носков на пятки, окинув его одним из своих напряжённых взглядов ― предположительно должных выглядеть как доверительные, но на самом деле они производили противоположный эффект. ― Уилл? Серьёзно, ты ведь знаешь, что можешь мне рассказать. Что-то случилось? 

_Всё случилось_ , отчаянно подумал Уилл. _И всё очень плохо, а это лишь начало перед главным кошмаром._ Джек по-доброму смотрел в ответ, слегка морщась от беспокойства, а Уилл ощущал, как его захлестнула новая волна безнадёжности от того, что масштаб его проблем настолько велик, что даже высокопоставленный чиновник ФБР не мог помочь. Что мог сделать Джек? Если б он мог менять законы, если б способен был изменить физиологию Уилла, а помимо этого _ничего_ ему не поможет. Он словно пытался выполнить одну из неразрешимых задач в сказках: сосчитать песчинки или принести воду в решете. Уилл вдруг понял, что Джек вновь звал его, и на долю секунды его охватило безумное желание разреветься здесь и сейчас, но он стиснул зубы, заставив себя поднять взгляд, и отважно выдавил улыбку. 

― Нет, ― сказал он. ― Ничего не случилось, Джек. Со мной всё хорошо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Стихотворение Rossetti — Remember (пер. Владимира Малахова).   
> ² Реферал — участник партнёрской программы, зарегистрировавшийся по рекомендации другого участника.  
> ³ Эстральный цикл (эструс) — течка.  
> ⁴ Катарсис — нравственное очищение в результате душевного потрясения или перенесённого страдания.


	3. Chapter 3

_Дорогой Ты,_

_Я постоянно об этом думаю._

_Слишком многое мне хочется тебе сказать. Но одного желания недостаточно ― его никогда недостаточно, ― поэтому, когда доходит до дела, я вдруг понимаю, что не могу поведать тебе ни одну из своих мыслей. Ты не поймёшь меня в этом плане, ведь сам никогда не лезешь за словом в карман. Существует такое выражение: «Человек нескольких слов», ― и оно идеально описывает тебя, ведь каждое твоё слово, кажется, имеет смысл и цель. Ты никогда не тратишь их впустую. Без сомнения, каждое обронённое тобой слово, словно послушный пёс, ведёт себя так, как ты хочешь. И в этом отношении тебе повезло ― мои никогда не слушались меня так же._

_Я хочу поведать тебе, что ужасно напуган, я чувствую, что преисполнен пустотой от неведения собственного будущего. И мне бы хотелось рассказать тебе обо всём, о чём я сам не знаю. Например, что буду делать, когда закончатся таблетки, как сумею найти ещё или же как смогу заставить Эндрю прекратить меня преследовать и что сделаю, если он откажется. Мне хотелось бы рассказать тебе, как я к себе отношусь и какие ужасные, пугающие мысли порой меня посещают. И причина этому ― я постоянно продолжаю вертеть в голове мысль: «Я мог бы его убить» ― и она никогда не отдаляется. Это как капающий среди ночи кран, как пульс в ушах ― я-мог-бы-его-убить-я-мог-бы-его-убить. И вопрос отнюдь не риторический, потому что я знаю точно, что мог бы, и даже сомнений не возникает._

_Но нет правильных слов, чтобы поведать тебе о подобном._

_На самом деле мне легче представить, как я говорю обо всём этом Джеку. Наверное, тебе это покажется странным? Но причина довольно проста: он мне просто не поверит. Не воспримет всерьёз, подумает, что я слишком расстроен и не слежу за языком. Как когда люди говорят театрально и преувеличенно, но на самом деле этого не имеют в виду. Как когда Прайс бросает ручку на стол и бубнит: «Ох, я бы убил этого судью». Но ты так не подумаешь. Тебе стоит лишь взглянуть на меня, и тогда ты поймёшь: я говорю серьёзно._

_Поэтому ― нет, я не могу представить, как рассказываю тебе об этом. А ещё, если честно, даже моё богатое воображение неспособно воплотить образ твоей озабоченности открывшейся обо мне истиной. Ты, который живёшь у меня в воображении, обычно остаёшься предельно спокойным ― безжалостно даже, ― и по тебе не понять, что ты на самом деле думаешь. Вообще свою реакцию мне даже легче представить. Думаю, тебе хотелось бы какой-то конкретики? Ладно, вот например: я постоянно представляю, каково это ― касаться тебя. Просто случайно, обыденно ― дотронуться до плеча или предплечья. Эту часть представить легко, но твою реакцию на это я вообразить не могу. Будешь ли ты доволен, удивлён, возможно, раздражён, а может, вообще не заметишь… Трудно предугадать. Я никогда не был способен читать тебя так же, как других. Однако ты, кажется, можешь видеть меня насквозь._

_Честно говоря, это немного расстраивает._

_Ну и что тогда? Наверное, я мог бы остановиться. Но тогда неизменно начал бы скучать по прикосновениям к тебе, пусть и выдуманным. Я буду скучать по тебе. Я больше не знаю, как обходиться без тебя. И не могу представить, на что будет похожа моя жизнь без твоего присутствия в ней._

_Одному богу известно, что бы ты сказал, узнай обо всём этом, ― и это ещё одна вещь, которую я не в состоянии представить. Но, может быть, ты бы вообще ничего не сказал? Полагаю, это возможный вариант. Может быть, ты просто сидел бы там со своей характерной слабой улыбкой, наблюдая, обдумывая: полноправный хозяин тишины в промежутках между словами._

***

Несколько дней спустя Джек собрал всех и объявил дату первого официального заседания опергруппы по Скульптору¹ так торжественно, словно результаты выборов. И пусть все и так знали, что собрание не за горами и что, в отличие от выборов, результат может их не обрадовать, всё равно не удержались от досадливых стонов, раздавшихся в комнате. 

― _Вопросы_ есть? ― спросил Джек, оглядывая каждого, чтобы взором заставить замолчать. 

― Да, ― сказал Прайс. ― Раз уж ты спросил, у меня есть. 

― И что же ты хочешь спросить? 

― Название.

Джек прищурился. 

― Что не так с ним? 

― Почему мы так себя называем? ― вопрошал Прайс с отвращением. ― Опергруппа звучит так, будто мы армейские командос. А акроним: TST¹? Будто кожный текст на туберкулин². 

― А если сказать быстро, то получится «вспыльчивый»³, ― добавил Зеллер, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. 

― Ну тогда придумайте что-то получше, ― рявкнул Джек. Только вот никто не спешил или не мог придумать ничего подходящего, и в конечном счёте TST прижилось. 

― Тиэсти, тиэсти, ― напевал Прайс в день собрания, глядя в микроскоп. ― Так можно было бы назвать фирму бюджетных итальянских спортивных автомобилей, тех невероятно мерзких, которые покупают мужчины среднего возраста, когда у них кризис. ― Зеллер сдержанно кашлянул. ― Не то чтоб я знал о таких вещах, конечно, ― добавил Прайс с достоинством. ― Так в котором часу мы должны начать? 

― В четыре, ― ответил Сименс, прибывший раньше всех и бесцельно слонявшийся по лаборатории, всем при этом мешая. ― Я совершенно уверен, что агент Кроуфорд сказал четыре. 

― Это ещё нескоро, ― многозначительно заметил Прайс. ― Почему бы не подождать в кафетерии? Кофе там довольно сносный и там гораздо удобнее, чем здесь. 

― Спасибо, меня всё устраивает, ― ответил Сименс, не обращая на намёки никакого внимания, и напряжённо вгляделся в диаграммы, прикреплённые к стене у стола Прайса: каждая маркирована количеством разных юридических нарушений, произошедших в Балтиморе за последний месяц. ― Зачем вы это сюда повесили? 

― Это идея миссис Прурнелл. Нужно для… для чего, напомни, Зеллер? 

― Для холизма⁴, ― ответил Зеллер, с удовольствием выговаривая слово. ― Чтобы мы не забывали, что являемся частью более крупного механизма организационных усилий и исключительного права по сохранению правопорядка. 

― Да, типа того. То, что он сказал, ― невнятно сказал Прайс. 

Сименс одобрительно кивнул, затем пристально всмотрелся в ближайшую диаграмму. 

― Тысяча тридцать восемь нарушений правил дорожного движения за последний _месяц_ , ― добавил он тоном, отдалённо похожим на удивлённый. ― Кто бы мог подумать? 

Прайс скривил лицо, глядя на Зеллера, потом вернулся к микроскопу, как раз когда Сименс тихо изумлённо замычал от количества взломов с проникновением («312 _ю-ху_ », ― было подписано внизу рукой неизвестного). Вдруг дверь с неприятным скребущим звуком распахнулась и вприпрыжку вошёл Скиннер. Несколько секунд он топтался на пороге, явно не понимая, куда податься, потом заметил Сименса и направился к нему, с ходу заговорив вполголоса, не потрудившись ни с кем из присутствующих поздороваться. 

― Если кто-нибудь из вас, джентльмены, желает кофе, ― отчаянно заговорил Прайс, ― то могу от всего сердца посоветовать кафетерий. 

― Мне и так хорошо, ― ответил Скиннер. Прайс закатил глаза ― ещё эксцентричнее, чем до этого. ― Чего нельзя сказать о Кейд Прурнелл, которая вскоре узнает, что какой-то мудак сделал с её «мерсом», ― добавил Скиннер с мрачным удовольствием. ― Я только что увидел, когда приехал ― огромная царапина по всему борту. 

― Ох, божечки, ― неискренне сказал Прайс. ― Ужас какой. 

― Безрассудство, ― подтвердил Скиннер, похоже, не замечая сарказма. ― Хотя надо бы её похвалить за подобные диаграммы для более позитивной ноты: очень проактивно. 

― Да, именно таким словом их и можно описать, ― ответил Прайс, продолжая вглядываться в микроскоп. ― Вы случайно не в курсе, будет ли она сегодня на нашем тиэсти-собрании? 

― Почти уверен, что нет, ― ответил Скиннер, присоединившийся к Сименсу, разглядывающему диаграмму с количеством финансовых махинаций («32 ― _кому не пофиг_?» ― было подписано почерком всё того же неизвестного). ― Честно говоря, жаль. Мне бы хотелось иметь возможность работать более тесно. Я ею очень восхищаюсь. 

― Очень мило с вашей стороны, ― ответил Прайс себе под нос. ― Зеллер, подготовь те образцы, ладно? Хочу показать Уиллу до собрания. 

Зеллер проворчал что-то в знак согласия и принялся собирать запрошенное, когда через пару минут в комнату вошёл Уилл, сжимающий в одной руке бумажный стаканчик кофе, а в другой ― портфель; обычно бледные щёки порозовели от холода. Он кивнул всем в знак приветствия, потом направился к диаграммам, порылся в портфеле в поисках маркера, затем перечеркнул цифру «1038» в нарушениях правил дорожного движения и нацарапал сверху «1039». 

Прайс фыркнул от смеха. 

― Ты опять запятнал доброе имя ФБР? 

― Это _целиком_ его вина, ― сказал Уилл преувеличенно добрым тоном. ― Занял сразу два места на парковке ― ни проехать ни пройти. Милосердно предположу, что собака-поводырь или его эго парковалось за него. 

Прайс вновь фыркнул от смеха, на этот раз ещё громче, Зеллер добавил: 

― Это случайно был не «мерс»?

― Да. Как ты узнал? 

― Это машина миссис Парнелл, ― радостно объявил Прайс. 

― О _Господи_ , ― ахнул Уилл. 

Сименс прерывисто хихикнул, как-то слишком высоко. 

― Вы совершенно _дикий_ , мистер Грэм, ― сказал он восхищённо. 

Уилл бросил на него взгляд, но ничего не ответил, незаметно отходя от стола, чтобы быть вне досягаемости от прикосновения. 

― Ну, я лично не нахожу ничего забавного в ситуации, ― язвительно сказал Скиннер. ― Это преступное причинение ущерба. Надеюсь, вы собираетесь предложить ей компенсацию? 

― Конечно, ― скучающе ответил Уилл. 

― Денег будет недостаточно, ― сказал Прайс. ― Спорим, она заставит его в наказание самому чинить машину. На _публике_ причём. Наверное, наймёт кучу стажёров, которые будут стоять вокруг машины и кричать «Позор!»⁵.

― Скорее всего так и будет, ― согласился Уилл, принявшись листать ближайшую стопку отчётов. ― Вы видели Джека сегодня?

― Нет, он ещё не заходил. Думаю, готовит помещение для собрания. 

― Агент Кроуфорд ― альфа, так ведь? ― сказал Скиннер ни с того ни с сего. ― Я удивлён, что вокруг него так много омег. Это совсем нетипично, в конце концов. ― Он замолчал, потом пристально уставился на свои ногти, изучая их, а затем бросил явно злорадный взгляд на Уилла из-под ресниц. У Грэма закралось неприятное подозрение, что ему только что тонко намекнули, что повышение он получил через постель (и раз уж на то пошло, подобные оскорбления были в новинку для Уилла ― с его поведением он, скорее, через постель получил бы понижение). Потом он неосознанно сжал феромонный спрей в кармане и напомнил себе, что Скиннер просто вёл себя как придурок и что не мог знать наверняка. Возможно, всё дело в том, что Уилл недостаточно крупный для беты. Однако без сомнения Скиннер так оскорблял людей, притворяясь, что принимает их за омег. 

― Этот филиал вообще необычен сам по себе, ― добавил Скиннер, решительно настроенный поработать над этим. 

― А ты много необычных повидал, да? ― вежливо спросил Сименс. 

― Да, достаточно. Но должен отметить, что здесь я не слишком впечатлён стандартами гостеприимства ― отели просто _шокируют_. Настолько, что я вообще-то планирую написать жалобу управляющему. Никогда не догадаетесь, что я нашёл в бассейне утром. 

― Ктулху? ― спросил Прайс, не отрываясь от микроскопа. 

― Легионеллез? ― добавил Уилл. ― О, чёрт, слушай… Крышка слетела с образца. 

― Там была Атлантида? ― поинтересовался Зеллер. ― Или Аквамен? 

― _Конфетти_ , ― сухо ответил Скиннер. ― _Везде._ Оно забилось в фильтр, и грёбаный бассейн буквально захлебнулся им. 

― А я был уверен, что всё же Ктулху, ― задумчиво выговорил Прайс, потом повернулся к Уиллу. ― Тогда перестань её дёргать. У тебя что вообще, руки или лапы? 

― А, нет, уже всё нормально, я разобрался. Это то же самое, что и в прошлый раз? 

― Точно то же самое. 

― Разве это не подтверждает вашу теорию, мистер Грэм? ― спросил Сименс, заметив, что Уилл нахмурился. 

Уилл жаждал огрызнуться, что никаких _теорий_ у него не было (которые обычно бывали неопределёнными, спекулятивными, необоснованными), в отличие от _фактов_ (научных и надёжных). А потом заметил выражение лица Сименса, схожее со столь же жалобными мордами его собак, которые жаждут похвалы, ― поэтому просто пожал плечами ― своего рода дипломатический компромисс ― и сказал, что существует ещё много не до конца прояснённых аспектов дела. Сименс энергично закивал ещё до того, как Уилл закончил предложение (метафорическое виляние хвостом), а Грэм вздохнул, вопрошая себя, почему обязан стоять тут и мило беседовать с Сименсом, когда всё, чего он в действительности желал ― чтоб тот отъебался… Проблема, по сути, заключалась в том, что Уилл то ещё говно, просто заключённое в тело приятного симпатичного человека. Может быть, к этому ещё можно добавить несколько психологических бзиков. Возможно, «социальный мазохист» или «ублюдок в теле не-ублюдка»…

― А чем конкретно вы _занимаетесь_ , мистер Грэм? ― требовательно вопросил Скиннер, оборвав столь любопытную часть самодиагностики Уилла. ― Если можно поинтересоваться? То есть у вас есть такая репутация, но я всё ещё не понимаю, _откуда_ она взялась. Вы ведь не медик, так? 

― Нет, ― ответил Уилл, с некоторым усилием пытаясь подавить раздражение. ― Вы прекрасно сами знаете ответ. Я интерпретирую данные судебной экспертизы. 

― Но опираясь на какие знания? ― упорно продолжил Скиннер. ― Вы ведь не учились на патологоанатома. 

_Я самородок_ , хотел ответить Уилл, хотя, конечно, промолчал. 

― Я применяю поведенческий подход.

― Но вы не доктор? Или психолог? 

― Не-е-е-ет, ― ответил Уилл, который принялся говорить очень медленно и чётко, будто диктовал текст под запись какой-то полоумной секретарше. 

― Значит, _по сути_ вы в людях как таковых не имели практики разбираться? 

― Нет, ― повторил Уилл. ― _По сути_ ― нет. Скорее, в местах преступлений. 

― И всё же вы употребили термин «поведенческий»? 

Уилл вновь пожал плечами, внезапно устав от этой игры. Он понимал, что постороннему человеку, вероятно, это казалось странным ― бихевиорист, не имеющий практики изучения поведения непосредственно на людях, ― но трудно было бы объяснить Скиннеру лишь на словах, как Уилл приступает к работе ещё до того, как преступник будет задержан, а не после, опираясь только на фрагменты и следы на местах преступлений, составляет описательный анализ о методе и цели преступника. Об их замысле. Мимолётно он представил реакцию Скиннера, если просто вывалит ему всё это сейчас: _«Я созерцаю греховность с точки зрения грешника»_. Нужен был человек гораздо более утончённый и умудрённый, чтобы на самом деле понять это. Кто-то вроде Ганнибала. Потом Уилл вдруг осознал, что Скиннер по-прежнему не отводил взгляда, ожидая ответа, поэтому снова пожал плечами. 

― Вы, конечно, знакомы с понятием профилирования? 

― Да, ― ответил Скиннер с явным презрением. ― Но с тем, кто не обладает очевидными профессиональными навыками, сталкиваюсь впервые. 

― Уилл очень профессионален, ― резко вставил Прайс. 

Скиннер разразился лающим смехом, потом поднял руки, словно признавая поражение. 

― Тем лучше для вас, мистер Грэм… Молодец, парень. Очень профессионален ― тебе же на пользу. 

На это Уилл вообще не потрудился ответить ― лишь прислонился к краю стола, скрестив руки на груди и холодно глядя на Скиннера поверх очков. Повисла напряжённая тишина, которая, казалось, тянулась и тянулась как жвачка, пока Сименс не откашлялся, нервно дёрнув головой в сторону двери. 

― Ну, может быть, нам лучше оставить их в покое, ― сказал он Скиннеру. ― Значит, вы считаете, что кофе в кафетерии хорош, доктор Прайс?

― Очень, ― ответил тот, всё ещё сердито щурясь. ― Кафетерий прямо по коридору. 

― Ну тогда ладно, ― слабо ответил Сименс. ― Вам что-то принести, ребята? 

Прайс и Зеллер молча покачали головами. Сименс зашаркал в сторону выхода с искренним проявлением мучительной неловкости, а Уилл, благодарный за столь неожиданное проявление тактичности с его стороны, из жалости легко ему улыбнулся. Круглое лицо Сименса расплылось в ответной улыбке, когда Уилл добавил: «Нет, спасибо. У меня есть».

― И не только это, правда? ― задумчиво произнёс Скиннер. Сняв пиджак со спинки стула, он перекинул его через плечо и вышел вслед за Сименсом в коридор. ― Увидимся на тиэсти-собрании, ― добавил он с омерзительной улыбкой. ― А пока развлекайтесь. 

Когда они ушли, Прайс шумно медленно выдохнул, настолько долго, что почти зашипел. 

― В чём, чёрт возьми, ― презрительно начал он, ― проблема этого парня? 

Прайс с Зеллером на пару уставились на Уилла, так что он пожал плечами, будто ему вообще всё равно. Однако сердце сжалось, потому что интуитивно он понимал, что Скиннер не просто так невзлюбил его, даже, похоже, _возненавидел_ ; и пусть такая тривиальная вещь, как профессиональная зависть, стала катализатором, но Грэм точно знал, что тут нечто более глубинное и необузданное. Уилл полагал, что уже должен привыкнуть к ненависти к себе. Однако, несмотря на количество подобных случаев и усилия не обращать на них внимания, их никогда не было достаточно, чтобы полностью подавить слабую постоянно надеющуюся частичку, которая хотела быть любимой и признанной и верила, что однажды это случится. Он что же, _слишком многого просил_? Уилл мельком вспомнил хронический амбивалентный нигилизм, который испытывал после первых сеансов с Ганнибалом: жалкая боязнь, что тот неизбежно почувствует настороженное недоверие Уилла, которое, казалось, улавливали все и после этого не хотели иметь с ним ничего общего, а с другой стороны ― слабая надежда, что, может быть ― только может быть, только разок, ― этого не случится. 

Прайс и Зеллер всё ещё смотрели на него ― теперь будто с сочувствием, так что Уилл с усилием вновь пожал плечами и принялся собирать документы, будто никого беззаботнее в этом мире не существовало. 

― Не знаю, ― сказал он. ― Наверное, нет никаких проблем. 

Хотя даже сейчас, когда он это говорил, у него не было ни малейшего сомнения в том, что проблемы появятся и ему суждено будет узнать их причину, хотел он этого или нет.

***

Тиэсти-собрание началось плохо и закончилось ещё хуже, когда Джек настоял на том, чтобы запустить бесконечную презентацию PowerPoint (в которой, как Уилл полагал, никакого смысла не было), а потом заставил всех курсировать по комнате и знакомиться. 

― Как будто, ― вполголоса сказал Прайс Уиллу, ― у нас тут домашняя вечеринка. 

― По крайней мере, он не заставил нас делать то дебильное корпоративное упражнение «гризли на ледоколе», ― ответил Уилл так же тихо. 

― Или «гризли в начальной школе», ― согласился Прайс. ― Когда кидаешь друг другу пуф-мяч и выкрикиваешь своё имя, когда ловишь. 

― Ой, даже не знаю. Зато можно было бы засунуть в этот мяч кирпич. 

― Твоя правда, ― согласился Прайс, наблюдая, как Скиннер энергично перечислял свои заслуги штатному фотографу ФБР, совершенно не замечая, как её глаза то и дело закатывались. ― Или мину. Или самодельную бомбу ― я знаю, как делать такие, я говорил? Или… А, привет, агент Мэйхью, да? Приятно познакомиться, мэм. Как вам Балтимор? 

Уилл неопределённо улыбнулся агенту Мэйхью, потом немного отошёл, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, и осмотрел комнату, позволив взгляду скользнуть туда, где Ганнибал общался с новым полевым агентом. Её рот открывался и закрывался с пугающей быстротой, а Ганнибал, казалось, всё время молчал, просто кивая через равные промежутки времени, иногда загадочно улыбаясь. _Интересно_ , подумал Уилл, _ему скучно?_ Наверное, да, пусть он безупречно это скрывал: внимательно слушал с выражением вежливого интереса на лице, достаточно убедительного. На самом деле такое выражение было столь глубоко знакомо Уиллу, что он вдруг с мрачным предчувствием осознал: Ганнибал, возможно, так же скучал во время их сеансов. _Я вгоняю тебя в скуку?_ подумал он угрюмо. _Ты бы мне сказал, если б так оно и было?_ Теперь женщина тоже улыбалась, очевидно, поддавшись магнетическому притяжению обаяния Ганнибала, а Уилл вздохнул и отвёл взор, опасаясь, что кто-то заметит его разглядывания. 

― …и поэтому участвую с _большим_ энтузиазмом, ― заключила агент Мэйхью.

― Ясно, ― сказал Уилл, не услышавший ни слова. ― Да, это здорово. 

― И, конечно, это большая для меня честь ― работать с вами, мистер Грэм. Полагаю, вы это постоянно слышите? 

Уилл, который _конечно же_ не слышал этого постоянно, вновь неопределённо улыбнулся, изо всех сил попытался подавить волну настороженного скептицизма и подозрения, что над ним глумились, и хотел бы ответить благодарно и скромно, но ничего, кроме «Спасибо», на ум не пришло. Они так и стояли, казалось, вечность, агент Мэйхью улыбалась ему, как ведущая шоу. К счастью, неожиданное спасение пришло в лице Джека. А точнее, он просто громко прокашлялся, призывая всех рассаживаться и продолжить собрание; агент Мэйхью вынужденно отошла вместе со своим восхищением к рядам стульев. Уилл последовал за ней, лениво размышляя, сможет ли сесть так, чтобы оказаться поближе к Ганнибалу, при этом не вызывая подозрений, а потом почувствовал к себе некоторое презрение за то, что даже задумался о подобном (будто он школьник, сохнущий по капитану футбольной команды… ради всего святого), поэтому плюхнулся на ближайший стул, даже не глядя, с кем рядом. Поэтому слегка опешил, когда Ганнибал сам подошёл к нему ― не то чтоб «подошёл» было подходящим словом, ведь он был так ловок и свободен в движении, что, казалось, _скользил_ , ― и сел рядом без каких-либо заминок. Уилл быстро ему улыбнулся, затем попытался и не смог придумать, что сказать, а потом момент был упущен ― и Джек вновь приказал всем сосредоточиться и запустил видеоролики какого-то аналитика из Вашингтона, который, похоже, решил объяснить (в мучительно длинных подробностях), почему Скульптор находится на саморазрушительной траектории и скорее всего на грани того, чтобы сдаться. Его борода была такая большая, что почти заполняла экран. Уилл раздражённо вздыхал и боролся с искушением нацарапать ручкой «херня собачья» на обратной стороне рекламного проспекта с PowerPoint. 

― Необыкновенная борода, ― прошептал Прайс Зеллеру. ― Выглядит так, будто вот-вот обретёт самосознание. 

На экране аналитик пытался ― но безуспешно ― вывести серию графиков на ноутбуке. 

― Попроси бороду помочь, ― посоветовал Зеллер, а потом добавил громче: ― Могу я поинтересоваться, зачем мы это смотрим? 

― Профессор Барнс ― коллега Кейд Прурнелл, ― ответил Джек, потом тяжело вздохнул, обводя взглядом помещение, явно приглашая каждого сделать выводы. ― Она очень недвусмысленно намекнула, что его вклад будет учтён. Она очень высоко его оценивает и его, э… опыт. 

На экране бородатый мужик оставил графики и принялся серьёзно описывать, почему Скульптор соответствует недавно опубликованной им теории о «Кричащих о помощи убийцах». 

― …недавно принятой «Европейским обзором судебной психологии», ― сказал профессор Барнс, за этим заявлением последовала пара секунд молчания, по-видимому, специально для восхищённых вздохов. 

― …кардинальная особенность которого, ― продолжил он, ― состоит в том, что такие люди подсознательно хотят быть пойманными. 

В дальнем конце комнаты Ганнибал и Уилл одновременно закатили глаза и чрезвычайно громко принялись обсуждать, почему это не соответствует истине. 

― Эй вы двое, ведите себя прилично, ― прошипел Скиннер. ― Вам следовало бы отнестись к этому повнимательнее. И перестаньте шуметь. 

Ганнибал, который неотрывно смотрел на Уилла, резко перевёл пристальный взгляд на Скиннера, который, очевидно, занервничал, смущённо откашлявшись. 

― Да, ну, просто дайте ему шанс, ― наконец сказал он, махнув в сторону экрана. ― Я знаком с этим парнем, он хорош. ― Ганнибал выгнул бровь. ― Ну да… ― повторил Скиннер и вновь откашлялся. ― Тем не менее, прошу прощения за свой тон. ― Ганнибал милостиво кивнул. ― Кстати говоря, доктор Лектер, отличный пиджак. Давно хотел сказать. 

― Благодарю, ― ответил Ганнибал очень серьёзно, прежде чем поймать взгляд Уилла с тенью улыбки, который, в свою очередь, понял, что его охватило абсурдное заговорщическое желание хихикать, будто он один из своих студентов.

― Я и сам люблю смешанную шерсть, ― пробормотал Скиннер. ― Трудно найти подходящий. 

Ганнибал принялся выгибать другую бровь, потом спросил: 

― Неужели? ― совершенно невозмутимым тоном. 

― Ну да… ― сказал Скиннер (повторяясь). 

На экране профессор Барнс закончил монолог с драматическим наслаждением человека, декламирующего «Гамлета». 

― Разумеется, я в любой момент намерен ответить на все возникшие вопросы своих коллег по Бюро, ― торжественно произнёс он. ― Я всегда на связи, ребята. Обращайтесь за любой помощью или советом, который вам может понадобиться. 

― Спасибо, ― громко ответил Прайс. ― Вам обоим. Борода тоже на общественных началах? 

Джек вновь раздражённо вздохнул и поставил ролик паузу, Барнс замер на середине предложения, выпучив глаза. 

― Ну вот, теперь мы всё прояснили, ― твёрдо сказал Джек. 

― Если говорить серьёзно, я нахожу его участие несколько тревожным, ― вставил Прайс. ― Мисс Парнелл, должно быть, думает, что мы настолько отчаялись, что согласимся привести его сюда. 

Уилл с раздражением поёрзал на стуле и поддакнул:

― Точно. ― Хотя полагал, что Парнелл вмешивалась не столько из-за озабоченности их малым прогрессом в деле, сколько из-за демонстрации унижения и наказания. 

― В _полном_ отчаянии, ― добавил Прайс. 

― А разве нет? ― рявкнул Джек с явным разочарованием. ― Ни подозреваемых, ни новых зацепок, ни свидетелей. ― Он замолчал и бросил в сторону Уилла напряжённый взгляд. ― И никакого профиля. 

Теперь все как по команде повернулись к нему. Уилл заподозрил, что должен испытать стыд и вину, но совершенно отказывался это почувствовать, вместо этого откинувшись на спинку стула и решительно сложив руки на груди. 

― Я не могу отдать тебе профиль, за который не понесу полной ответственности, только чтобы ты успокоил Кейд Прурнелл или кого-то ещё, ― в тон Джеку ответил он. 

― За что конкретно? 

― Если хочешь _конкретики_ : меня смущает то, как он располагает тела. Я уже говорил, Джек. В этом есть какая-то постановочность, очень подозрительно. Это усложняет мотив, и слишком велик риск обнародовать спекулятивную информацию до того, как мы подготовимся. На данном этапе нам следует лишь придерживаться фактов. 

― У нас их почти нет. 

― Поэтому не следует заранее хоронить их под кучей теорий, которые могут оказаться неверными частично или абсолютно. На данном этапе в профиле жертв нет даже никаких общих звеньев.

― Они все омеги, ― упрямо ответил Джек. 

― Так вот эту информацию мы и обнародуем. Но когда люди начнут нас спрашивать, _как_ , _почему_ и _зачем_ , мы скажем, что на данный момент не готовы дать комментарии. 

― Что ты имеешь в виду? ― перебил Скиннер. ― Конечно мы уже знаем как. 

― Мы знаем, что он закалывает их и калечит тела. Тоже мне новости ― это и так общеизвестный факт. Но мы не знаем, какое оружие он использует, как он их выбирает, как похищает или как долго держит в плену, прежде чем убить, и как доставляет на свалки после этого. Эти места преступления ― практически самые чистые из всех, что мне довелось повидать, он _ничего_ за собой не оставляет. Так что нет, агент Скиннер, я бы не сказал, что мы знаем как. 

Джек, понимающий, что Уилл прав, но слишком нетерпеливый по натуре, чтобы признать это, раздражённо побарабанил пальцами по столу. 

― Может, и так, но мы должны действовать более активно. Попытки контролировать СМИ всё провальнее. TattleCrime только недавно опубликовал статью, а это значит, что федеральные СМИ скоро подхватят эстафету. Это может случиться в любой момент. К концу недели каждый обеденный стол в стране будет эту тему мусолить. 

В ответ по помещению прошёлся ропот смятения, Джек выпрямился, скрестил руки на груди, обвиняюще глядя то на одного, то на другого. 

― С сегодняшнего дня все отпуска отменяются, ― мрачно сказал он. ― У нас уже четыре жертвы, а это официально чрезвычайное положение, и я хочу, чтобы каждый из вас ел, спал и дышал этим делом настолько долго, насколько необходимо. И да, понимаю, что звучит не слишком ободряюще, но помните, что вы тут потому, что лучшие. А самые лучшие нам нужны для того, чтобы поймать этого парня хоть в аду. 

― Или девушку, ― добавил Скиннер, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. 

― Лучшие, ― повторил Джек, игнорируя Скиннера. Он напряжённо вглядывался в лица собравшихся в зловещем молчании, как бы приглашая их поразмыслить о его словах; Уилл же, находящий подобные преувеличения раздражающими и бессмысленными, подавил нетерпеливый вздох и мятежно уставился на стол-подлокотник. И всё равно невольно задумался, как Ганнибал отнёсся к тому, что его отнесли к разряду лучших. Но лучший из кого, в конце концов? Лучших нянек? Ганнибал закатал рукава рубашки и положил руки на столик, Уилл не удержался и покосился на его запястья ― длинные и тонкие, с тёплым медово-коричневым оттенком, который, без сомнения, остался от какого-нибудь дорогостоящего отпуска. Хотя, возможно, это их природный тон, что не противоречило его тёмным глазам и волосам. Он делал маникюр? Трудно было представить, что мужские ногти могут быть такими гладкими и аккуратными сами по себе, хотя если речь заходила о Ганнибале, то Уилл бы не удивился. От локтя по краю предплечья тянулась тонкая белая полоска старого шрама, Уилл смотрел на него, представляя, каково прикоснуться к нему. Такой контраст с самим собой заставил его чувствовать смущение по поводу собственных рук с шелушащейся кожей, обкусанными ногтями и заусенцами, хотя осознание, что его заботили столь нелепые и смехотворные вещи, заставило вынуть руки из-под стола и положить их на поверхность в молчаливой демонстрации, что ему всё равно, видел ли Ганнибал или кто-либо ещё, насколько они ужасны. 

В передней части помещения Джек вновь принялся читать лекцию, Уилл подавил второй, более громкий, вздох и принялся смотреть в окно. Начался дождь, капли стекали по стеклу с монотонным гудящим звуком, напоминающим звучный ритм далёких барабанов. Если задуматься, звук довольно жуткий. Он напомнил Уиллу документальный фильм, который он смотрел много лет назад и забыл, ― о легендарных зулусских воинах и о том, как они бьют в барабаны, чтобы дезориентировать и запугать врага. Барабаны были сделаны из шкур животных, натянутых на кости, зулусы безжалостно били в них. Британские колонисты были в ужасе от того, как звуки пульсировали, проникая в голову и задерживаясь там. Почему никто другой в помещении этого не замечал? Боевой клич дождя, бившегося в окно… Почему он больше никого не волновал? Теперь у Уилла правда разболелась голова, и эта боль была неразделима с той резкой, пронзительной ― в животе. Он молча убрал руки со стола, хватаясь за стул и цепляясь крепко, до побелевших костяшек. 

― Возможно, нам удастся преуменьшить поток информации в прессе, ― сказал Джек, презрительно указывая на неподвижно застывшую фигуру профессора Барнса. ― Но ни на секунду не позволяйте этому знанию ослепить вас, преуменьшив серьёзность ситуации. Больше никаких споров, и вам стоит усвоить: у нас новый серийный убийца, и он _не остановится_ , пока мы его не поймаем.

***

В какой-то момент Уилл с долей отчаяния начал опасаться, что собрание никогда не закончится, они будут вынуждены сидеть и делать одни и те же мрачные выводы целую вечность, как персонажи греческой мифологии, заставляющие валуны подниматься на бесконечные холмы. Джек выглядел подавленным и раздражённым, скакал с поощрения на ругань, и становилось всё более очевидно, что он наверняка испытывал давление со стороны начальства по поводу предоставления каких-нибудь результатов. Но даже если так, с презрением подумал Уилл, серийные убийцы не капиталистический товар и нельзя ожидать, что они будут соответствовать тем же законам спроса и предложения, как любое коммерческое предприятие. Легко рассуждать, сидя за столами, наслаждаясь изысканным кофе, в дизайнерских ботинках… Уилл готов поспорить, что Кейд Прурнелл никогда за всю жизнь не убиралась на месте преступления. Потом накатила очередная волна боли, и Уилл стиснул зубы, а когда встреча в конце концов завершилась (наконец-то, блядь), то схватил пальто и шарф и почти выбежал на парковку, прежде чем кто-либо заметил, насколько он бледный и потный, и начал выспрашивать, что с ним не так. Подавители течки словно прожигали дыру в кармане, и дребезжащий звук, который они издавали, катаясь в маленькой пластиковой баночке, казался очень громким и зловещим, как и стук дождя в окно. На самом деле даже несмотря на то, что таблетки полностью легальны, Уилл ощущал себя хуже наркоманов, прячущих метамфетамин. И он всё ещё понятия не имел, что будет делать, когда они закончатся. Ни один доктор не станет рисковать лицензией, выписывая ему больше, ― да и ни один здравомыслящий человек не стал бы рисковать здоровьем, желая получить ещё больше этих пилюль, ― но Уилл чувствовал, что обстоятельства просто не благоприятствуют здравомыслию, ему нужно действовать хитрее и отчаяннее. 

― Ты что-нибудь придумаешь, ― пробормотал он себе под нос, хотя повторял это уже так часто, что слова потеряли смысл. _Ты всегда придумываешь. И этот раз не станет исключением._

Было всего шесть часов, но уже темно и сумрачно, Уилл заметил мелькнувшие очертания летучих мышей, спустившихся с карниза здания и начавших метаться в разреженном холодном воздухе, как крошечные пилоты-камикадзе. Руки начали слегка дрожать, координация движений несколько ослабла, поэтому он дольше обычного рылся в портфеле и каждом кармане, чтобы наконец понять, что ключи от машины где-то в другом месте, скорее всего на столе в офисе. Он так отчаянно хотел уехать, и такой расклад казался ему почти космически несправедливым. Несколько секунд он пытался понять, разреветься ли ему или отпинать машину, а может, и то и другое, потому что почему, чёрт возьми, нет? 

― Ох, блядь, ― сказал Уилл в качестве компромисса. А потом для пущей убедительности: ― Ебать. _Мой. Хуй._

― Проблемы? ― спросил знакомый голос. 

Уилл резко обернулся, ощущая, как неприятно загорелось лицо от смущения, и утешался лишь тем, что на улице слишком темно, чтоб Ганнибал мог это увидеть. 

― Нет, ― с трудом ответил Уилл. ― Нет, просто потерял ключи. Всё хорошо. Они, наверное, на… ― Он махнул в сторону здания. ― Просто пойду и заберу их. ― Ганнибал сочувственно промычал, но ничего не сказал, и Уилл вновь почувствовал себя неловко и, поглощённый необходимостью сохранить лицо за столь чрезмерную реакцию по такому мелочному поводу, добавил: ― Просто это такое неудобство, понимаете? ― Ганнибал покорно кивнул, но Уиллу показалось, что ничего он _не понимал_ , потому что невозможно представить, чтобы Ганнибал когда-либо был настолько рассеянным, чтобы оставить ключи от машины в офисе. Возможно даже, что ключи Ганнибала были обучены по команде возвращаться к нему (например, по свистку, как собака). ― А я себя ещё и не слишком хорошо чувствую, ― добавил Уилл с вызовом даже. ― Хотелось бы мне прямо сейчас поехать домой вместо беготни туда-сюда. 

Услышав это, Ганнибал шагнул к нему ближе, бросив на лицо Уилла хмурый взгляд. 

― Простите, ― быстро сказал он и положил прохладную ладонь ему на лоб. 

― Не надо, прошу, ― раздражённо сказал Уилл, на автомате уклоняясь от чужого прикосновения. 

― У вас сильный жар, ― ответил Ганнибал строгим докторским тоном. Уилл кивнул, недовольно соглашаясь, а Лектер, кивнув в ответ, шагнул ещё ближе. ― Вы уверены, что сможете самостоятельно вести машину? 

― Да, ― сказал Уилл, надеясь, что прозвучало убедительно. ― Да, думаю, смогу. 

― Всегда можно вызвать такси, ― ответил Ганнибал, который теперь очень внимательно наблюдал за Уиллом. ― Думаю, это было бы более целесообразно. 

― Нет… Нет, я могу сам. Не могу оставить тут машину. 

― Я мог бы вас подвезти, если желаете? 

― Могли бы? ― спросил Уилл с сомнением. 

― Конечно. ― Губы Ганнибала дёрнулись в слабой улыбке, а Уиллу вдруг пришло в голову, что если тот сейчас отойдёт, эта улыбка останется висеть в воздухе, как у Чеширского кота. ― По крайней мере, мог бы, если б нам удалось найти ваши ключи, Уилл. 

― Но что вы потом будете делать? ― спросил глупо Грэм. ― Вы застрянете у меня дома. 

― Безусловно вызову такси. А свою машину заберу завтра. 

Уилл замолчал на несколько минут, бездумно возя мыском по асфальту, разрываясь между желанием согласиться и нежеланием быть кому-то обязанным. 

― Это правда не проблема, Уилл, ― добавил Ганнибал так же спокойно и уверенно. ― По правде говоря, я бы даже предпочёл такой вариант, ведь в таком состоянии вам небезопасно садиться за руль. 

― Ну… Да. Тогда ладно, ― сказал Уилл. На мгновение на губах Ганнибала вновь появилась улыбка, Грэм же прикусил губу, мысленно пытаясь припомнить, нет ли ничего смущающего в его доме, что попалось бы на глаза Ганнибалу, пока он будет ждать такси, и за что Уиллу пришлось бы краснеть. ― Спасибо. Спасибо вам. Очень любезное предложение с вашей стороны. 

― Вовсе нет, ― ответил Ганнибал, который теперь, казалось, больше улыбался своим мыслям. ― Хотите, чтобы я сам сходил за ключами? 

― Нет, ― торопливо ответил Уилл. ― Всё нормально, я сам принесу. ― Потом он постарался тоже улыбнуться (пытаясь выглядеть при этом непринуждённым и беспечным) и ретировался в здание с парадоксальным сочетанием энтузиазма при мысли, что Ганнибал побывает на его территории, и мучительной тревоги ― по той же причине. Он обнаружил ключи рядом с компьютером. 

― Вот вы где, ублюдки, ― сказал им Уилл, схватив и трусцой возвращаясь по коридору в лифт, раздражённо тыча в кнопки в беспокойстве, что заставляет Ганнибала ждать дольше необходимого. 

О _Господи_ , теперь было ясно, что тревога победила энтузиазм, потому что, как бы привлекательно ни выглядело присутствие Ганнибала в его доме теоретически, реальность могла оказаться тревожной и непредсказуемой. Не в последнюю очередь потому, что в фантазиях Уилл вёл себя уверенно и прогнозируемо, в то время как в реальности никакого сценария не было и собственные реакции предугадать тяжело. Поэтому фантазии безопасны, пока не появлялся шанс на их исполнение и уровень риска не возрастал из-за невозможности всё контролировать. В конце концов что, если столь тесное знакомство приведёт к решению Ганнибала, что Уилл ему не _нравится_? 

Обернувшись, Уилл критически осмотрел своё отражение в блестящей панели лифта. Лицо было чрезвычайно бледным, глаза странно, нездорово блестели, но было и что-то ещё. А потом: _что, если он поймёт?_ ― шепнула какая-то виноватая часть его сознания. _Что, если поймёт, что ты хочешь кого-то убить? Разглядит в тебе это желание?_ Отражение пялилось в ответ с затравленным выражением лица и мерцающими глазами, Уилл моргнул пару раз и отвернулся, глубоко вздохнув несколько раз и проводя рукой по волосам. Потом на пару панических секунд ему показалось, что он на самом деле слышал голос, задающий эти вопросы, и испытал сюрреалистическое желание заорать, но вдруг осознал, что это лишь скрип шестерёнок, остановивших лифт. Выйдя, он вновь нажал на кнопку, чтобы отправить его на верхний этаж, воображая, что его жутковатое отражение так и осталось запертым внутри, потом прислонился к стене и вновь глубоко вздохнул. 

― Всё хорошо, ― пробормотал Уилл себе под нос. ― Всё будет хорошо. _У тебя_ всё хорошо. ― Потом, заставив себя отлипнуть от стены и выпрямившись, он прошёл через холл, нарочито спокойно сунув руки в карманы и небрежно попрощавшись с уборщиком. Толкнув дверь, он направился к парковке, ветер освежающе обдул лицо, холодя разгорячённую кожу, и Уилл уже было успокоился, но потом заметил Ганнибала, который терпеливо дожидался у машины Уилла, на этот раз в компании Сименса и Скиннера. Они прислонились к багажнику, неприятно громкими голосами разглагольствуя о деле Скульптора, а Уилл заранее проклял неизбежную задержку из-за их беседы. Потом он быстро прикинул, не отступить ли обратно в здание, но услышал, что Сименс его позвал, и неохотно подошёл. 

― Эй, Уилл, ты в порядке? ― спросил Сименс в качестве приветствия. ― Ты что-то очень бледный. 

Грэм, пытающийся вспомнить, когда это они успели перейти на ты, ответил, что всё в порядке и что во всём виновата небольшая головная боль. 

― Да? ― сказал Сименс, не особо, похоже, убеждённый. 

― Да, ― твёрдо ответил Уилл. И бодро кивнул в доказательство, потом решительно протянул ключи Ганнибалу, храбро рассудив, что Сименс со Скиннером могут пойти на хуй. ― Ну что, поехали? 

Скиннер поднял брови, потом добавил голосом, буквально сочащимся презрением: 

― Вы везёте его домой? 

― Да, ― спокойно ответил Ганнибал. Брови Скиннера поползли ещё выше, а Уилл, ожидающий неизбежных оправданий Ганнибала, что он делает это только по медицинским соображениям, не мог не почувствовать трогательной благодарности, когда их не последовало. Даже если Ганнибал и стеснялся возникновения публичных подозрений, что их с Уиллом связывает что-то помимо работы (наверняка ведь стеснялся?), по крайней мере, показывать он этого не собирался. 

Скиннер перевёл взгляд с одного на другого, но больше ничего не сказал. Сименс изобразил одну из своих вялых улыбок и сказал: 

― Очень любезно с вашей стороны, доктор Лектер, путь-то неблизкий. 

_Неудивительно_ , подумал Уилл, _что с Ганнибалом он на ты не перешёл_.

― Да, ― поддакнул Скиннер с лёгким упрёком. ― Вам ведь совсем не по пути. 

― Благодарю за заботу, ― ответил Ганнибал, медленно переводя взгляд с одного на другого. ― Но не стоило ― это дружеская услуга. ― Сименс вновь заулыбался, Скиннер же нахмурился, а Ганнибал кивнул в знак прощания и решительно повернулся к ним спиной. А Уилл уже не впервые поразился, как столь отчуждённая властность Ганнибала сходила ему с рук и была бы отталкивающей со стороны другого человека, но Лектеру она придавала лишь больше харизматичности. 

― После вас, Уилл, ― сказал Ганнибал после небольшой паузы. 

Уилл что-то согласно пробормотал, потом поспешно направился к пассажирской стороне и нырнул в машину. Ганнибал уселся на водительское место гораздо медленнее и грациознее, пока Уилл пристёгивал ремень. Он уставился перед собой, поглощённый болью и облегчением от того, что теперь может уехать, а ещё ― тревожным ожиданием, что же произойдёт дальше, поэтому не заметил подозрительную осведомлённость Скиннера и Сименса о том, где конкретно он жил.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ В оригинале — TST (The Sculptor Taskforce), опергруппа по Скульптору.   
> ² В оригинале — Tuberculin Skin Test (также акроним TST).  
> ³ В оригинале — «testy» (вспыльчивый, раздражительный, несдержанный).   
> ⁴ Холизм (от греч. ὅλος ― целый, весь) — в широком смысле позиция в философии и науке по проблеме соотношения части и целого, исходящая из качественного своеобразия целого по отношению к его частям.   
> ⁵ Скорее всего отсылка к «Позорному шествию» Серсеи Ланнистер в сериале «Игра престолов».


End file.
